


Dread Father, guide me

by StealthSister



Series: The life of Yisia Sajen [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Assassins, Cyrodiil, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Death, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Spoilers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My boyfriend came up with an idea that I'm trying to put into writing. This will be a long story, that will follow the Oblivion storyline at many points but will take freedoms at some. This will consentrate on the Dark Brotherhood storyline. Bear with me :) This is mainly for my own fun but if someone happens to like this I'm happy.</p><p>I don't own Oblivion or any of the characters, they belong to Bethesda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An invitation

Yisia Sajen was not amused. She had come to Cyrodiil in the hopes of following in her family's footsteps. And what happened? The moment she tried to pick a man’s pocket, she gets thrown in jail. What more proof did she need that she wasn't meant to be a thief?

No matter how hard Yisia's parents had tried to teach their daughter, she just wasn't any good at pickpocketing. She did have an inkling on how to pick locks but you couldn't base your career as a thief solely on that. The Redguard was painfully aware that she would have to head back home to Hammerfell, become the black sheep of Sajen family, and get an honest job. She let out a frustrated sigh. Things really hadn't gone as she had hoped.

And as if she wasn't annoyed enough of being in jail, she was placed into a cell opposite the most loquacious inmate ever. That guy just wouldn't shut up!

Her train of thought was interrupted when three soldiers with an overdressed, pompous noble came to the cell block and came to her cell. But instead of killing her or raping her, as she presumed, they opened a secret tunnel that led away. Apparently the noble was even more important than Yisia had imagined. He was Emperor Uriel Septim and he was trying to escape some assassins who had already killed his sons.

She wasn't quite sure, why the emperor told all this to her or why he insisted on telling her that he had dreamed of her. Yisia was starting to question the emperor's sanity. Whether he was sane or not, didn't seem to matter to his bodyguards, who promptly escorted the old man to the escape tunnel. She watched the group disappear out of her sight and seeing her one and probably only chance of escape, she snuck after them.

Yisia ran into dead assassins in odd robes and figured they didn't need them anymore. Without any guilt she stripped one of the assassins and changed the prison rags into a nice burgundy robe that felt soft against her skin. One of the emperor’s guards was lying dead along with the assassins so she carefully took the guard's weapon, assuming that there might be rats wondering around the tunnels.

She was right about the rats but it didn't end there. The tunnels were also infested with goblins. Luckily, she was able to loot some pieces of armor and weapons so she wasn't completely helpless and vulnerable. She even managed to dig deep into her memory of her mother’s teachings of casting minor spells and remembered how to heal minor wounds and shoot small fire balls. The latter came especially handy.

When Yisia finally thought she might be on safe side, she heard people talking somewhere ahead. She was planning to stay still until they went on their way but recognized one of them as the Emperor, who kept asking his guards if she was still alive. It was becoming obvious that the group wouldn't leave until the old man saw that she was still alive. She walked hesitantly out into the open and was immediately bombarded with questions. Apparently the emperor wanted to know everything he could of her. Only the guards' impatience saved her from the flood of inquiry. The guards might have been hesitant about letting her tag along but it wasn't like she was thrilled with joining them, either. She figured it was only a matter of time before one of them would stab her in the back.

As they moved deeper into the tunnels, they ran into an ambush which ended up badly for them. The other guard died, as did the emperor but not before charging Yisia with taking the Amulet of Kings to some guy name Jauffre in the Weynon Priory near Chorrol. Then the surviving guard allowed her to leave, without the beautiful katana she had taken from first dead guard, though.

After trekking through the sewers, Yisia was finally able to breathe some fresh air. She wasn't able to wrap her head around everything that had happened. The city guards had arrested her for pickpocketing, the emperor had helped her escape, and then she was given a mission (along with a priceless piece of jewelry) by the now dead emperor of Cyrodiil. Maybe she could sell the amulet back in Hammerfell, not in one piece probably, but still.

First, she just had to get some money so she could actually start the long way back home. And that meant a trip to the Imperial City. Great… Back to the town she had been arrested in the first place. But with all the loot she had, it was the only place she could think of at the moment.

There was still daylight, so she made her way to the city's market district and to the shop called The Best Defense, where she was able to sell all the excessive weapons and pieces of armor she no longer needed. As Yisia left the store, she saw a glimpse of someone by whom she was not keen to be seen. It was that damn uptight noble she had tried to pickpocket. If he saw her, it would be back to prison. Yisia knew she shouldn't do anything but she felt like she had the right for some payback.

She followed him at a safe distance to the Temple district and watched him make his way to a small back alley. This was her chance. She readied her bow quietly, took aim, and sent the arrow on its way. It was a perfect shot that pierced the man’s right lung. She might suck at pickpocketing but she was deadly with a bow. No one seemed to have noticed the little accident so she made her way to the corpse and took everything valuable from it along with some letters. Yisia's mood had improved tremendously by this random act of murder and she decided she had earned a good night’s sleep.

Whistling cheerfully she made her way to the Elven Garden District and to Luther Broad's Boarding House. She didn't even mind the ten coins she had to pay for the room, since she was planning to head out of the city.

That's at least what she had planned, but as we know, things rarely go as planned. After she had eaten some stew Luther's handy man had made, she climbed to her room and settled for the night. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Her peaceful slumber was interrupted at some point during the night by a presence. Without opening her eyes, Yisia suddenly realized that someone was in the room with her. She moved her hand to the dagger under her pillow as inconspicuously as possible but it seemed it didn't go unnoticed.

“You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose,” a hooded man said looking at the Redguard. It was obvious there was no point in pretending to sleep anymore so Yisia sat up and stared quietly at the man without bothering to hide the dagger in her hand. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

“You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end a life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased... That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... To join our rather unique family...”

The Dark Brotherhood?! She had managed to get the attention of the Brotherhood? This might actually be a good thing or it might end with her dead. Yisia had a feeling that she would have to choose her words carefully. This Lucien fellow didn't look like he would let her live if she would refuse.

“I'm listening.”

“Then heed my words, for I will not repeat them. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family.”

When Yisia didn't answer he continued.

“Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon.”

After giving a dagger to Yisia, Lucien turned to leave when she snapped back to life and grabbed his hand. The man seemed amused by this bold behavior.

“Something you need?” he asked slyly, looking at her with a glint in his eye.

One thing Yisia had always been good at was evaluating the target. The hand she was holding belonged to a muscular man, who was clearly used to wielding his own body as a weapon. She couldn't make out much of his face since it was mostly covered with his hood but it seemed he was an Imperial.

“Why me?”

“You pleased our Dread Father and the Unholy Mother by your actions earlier. It was clear you enjoyed taking that man's life.” Yisia couldn't help but smirk at the memory of that arrogant noble lying on the ground with her arrow in his back. Lucien laughed a deep throaty laugh at her expression. “The Dread Father guided me to you, just as he guided you to your kill.”

“You seem quite sure I'm going to do your bidding for you,” Yisia commented with a cocky tone. Something about the Speaker appealed to her and she was determined to keep him talking as long as possible. She might have been a few years younger than him but having grown up among thieves had caused her to be attracted to the 'bad boys'. And let’s be honest, Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, that's pretty much as bad as they come.

“If you had read the letters you stole from the man, you would have already said yes,” he said looking awfully smug. She let go of his arm and went to the desk, where she had placed the stolen letters. Taking them had been an impulsive decision and she had planned to use them as kindling on the road. She opened them and glanced them through quickly. When she got to the end, it felt like the blood had frozen in her veins.

“Something interesting, my dear?” Lucien whispered. He had moved behind her and was breathing next to her ear with that hoarse voice of his.

“I fucked up royally, didn't I?” She said staring at the letter mortified.

“Not necessarily. It is true that particular kill closed some doors for you but, then again, I am here asking you to join our family,”

“Ancus Afranius… He was a member of the Thieves Guild. I can never go home. They will denounce me the moment they find out I killed one of their own.”

“And that's assuming they won't ask us to find you.”

“There's nothing stopping them from still doing that,” she hissed. Lucien was irritatingly calm and matter-of-fact about all this.

“If you complete the assignment I gave you and join the family, there is.”

“What do you mean?” She turned around and looked at him hopefully.

“We do not kill our Brothers or Sisters because of some one is displeased. The only one who can give that order is our Dread Father,” he said, caressing her cheek. “Your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family.”

Lucien kissed her gently on the forehead, stepped back giving a wink, and disappeared. Yisia decided to ask him at some point to teach that spell. It seemed like it would be useful in this line of work.

All of a sudden she realized why Lucien had seemed so amused and a blush crept on her face. She had gone to bed only in her underwear that left very little to the imagination and she hadn't covered herself with anything, when she had rushed to read the letters. The letters, damned letters. She looked at the letter in her hand and sighed. Joining the Brotherhood would be the only choice if she ever wanted to go home again. No one would question their contracts, not even the Thieves Guild.

A quick look outside told her that the sun would be raising soon. If she was supposed to kill someone, she might just as well get on with it. She had never been in the Inn of Ill Omen but figured that if she just walked towards Bravil, she would find it.

She packed her meager possessions, bought some dried food from Luther and went on her way. During the long walk, she couldn't help but wonder about Lucien and the things he had said. The little she knew about the Brotherhood didn't really cover the organization's ruling system. They were, by necessity, a very secretive organization that everyone knew none the less. Some might have said they were blood thirsty cut-throats but she had a feeling it wasn't just that. They were also a family according to Lucien and one could assume that their bonds were forged in blood and death. As for the killing part, Lucien seemed to emphasize that they killed for the Dread Father, who apparently was Sithis. She had never been a very religious person but maybe that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

By the early afternoon, she had managed to find the inn, where Rufio apparently was residing. The place seemed deserted and the name probably didn't help to attract customers. By questioning the innkeeper carefully, she found out that Rufio was the only resident in the place and stayed downstairs most of the time. Now, all she had to do was to figure out how she could distract the innkeeper long enough so she could sneak downstairs and finish the job. Then she would head to Bravil, find a nice clean inn, and sink herself into a tub… That's it!

After having an epiphany, she asked the innkeeper if she could take a warm bath before continuing her trip. The man agreed and said he would get everything ready in one of the rooms upstairs.

By the time he came back down, he had no idea that the smiling woman, who so graciously thanked him, had murdered the man downstairs. She bathed as if without a care in the world, paid the innkeeper, and continued on her way to Bravil. It had taken some thinking on how to kill Rufio without drawing too much attention. Finally, she had killed him in his sleep by shoving her new dagger, Blade of Woe, into his neck, angling towards his brains. With that one blow, she cut his spinal cord and messed with his brains. This also caused minimal bleeding, so if anyone would look at him from the door, it would simply appear that he was sleeping. At least until closer inspection.

It wasn't a long walk to Bravil from the inn, so the sun was still high, when Yisia walked through the city gate. She rented one room from the Silverhome on the Water and went on wandering around the city. A blacksmith helped her to fix her armor that had been damaged by some wolves that had attacked her on the way from Imperial City. She also browsed The Archer's Paradox' range of weapons. There were some beautiful bows but they were way out of her price range.

When it was getting darker, she strolled to the general direction of her inn. Near Mara's chapel she noticed a statue of a woman. The plaque stated it was The Lucky Old Lady. Yisia smiled benevolently at the name and jumped to kiss the statue's cheek. She would need all the luck she could get if she wanted to be included into the Dark Brotherhood. Maybe she would get lucky tonight and Lucien would come by. He had promised to find her after she had killed Rufio.

Laughter was bubbling inside her as she greeted the innkeeper Gilgondorin and asked him to send something to eat into her room. He came after her a bit later with some meat, fresh bread, apples, and a pitcher of wine. The Altmer looked like he might have wanted to talk about something but she was waiting for someone else so she quickly dismissed him.

She ate lightly before stripping from her armor and lying on the bed. The thought of getting some sort of robe crossed her mind but she figured that what was the point, he had already seen her half-naked. Hiding the Blade of Woe under her pillow, she curled under the blanket and fell asleep.

“So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family,” a soft voice told Yisia near her. She opened her eyes, stretching, and saw Lucien sitting next to her bed.

“Now what?” She asked voice thick with sleep.

“Now you embrace your fate. The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family.” Lucien smiled at her with almost a warm expression. He rose to leave but, just like last time, she interrupted him.

“Want to join me for a late night supper?” Yisia asked. She got out of the bed and sitting next to the table. Lucien's eyes roamed over her scantily dressed figure before he moved his chair to the opposite side of the table. He pushed back his hood revealing dark brown hair that was bound with a leather cord.

“Apple?” She offered but was only rewarded with an amused chuckle. The assassin tore a piece of bread instead. “So, do you mind explaining a little more about what I just signed up for?”

“Know this. Every Dark Brother and Sister is a child of Sithis. He whom we call Sithis has many other names. Chaos. Doom. Discord. Sithis is the Void. We of the Dark Brotherhood serve the Night Mother, who is the bride of Sithis. The Night Mother rules her children with a terrible Black Hand. The Black Hand is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. It is made up of one Listener and Four Speakers. Four fingers and a thumb, if you will. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you must abide by the Five Tenets. They are the laws that guide and protect us.”

”What are the Five Tenets?”

“The Five Tenets are as follows: Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.”

“Well, Sithis sounds like a cheerful fellow. I have to admit, I know very little of him or her, whatever it is.”

“How does one best describe our Dread Father? Imagine a perfect, cloudless midnight, cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow. That is Sithis.”

“Okay. Well, that explained exactly zilch.” Once again she was rewarded with laughter. It seemed that aside from the rather official style of speaking, the Speaker was rather a jovial fellow. Well, as much as assassins usually are.

She noticed that Lucian's eyes kept wandering but what really surprised her was that she didn't really mind. It had been a while since a man had shown any interest in her and Lucien was a good-looking man. And the voice… He could recite alchemy ingredients and she would hang on to his every word. Thank Sithis that being part of the Brotherhood didn´t mean that they were actual siblings. Otherwise she might feel self-conscious about the attraction she was feeling. But since they weren't related…

“Something you need?” Yisia asked as his eyes once more dropped to her cleavage. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest that he was caught.

“Not at this time. Thank you for the food, Sister,” he said, purring the last word.

“It was no trouble. I have to ask, you said we would have to take a leave of each other. What did you mean by that?”

“I have to do some work that will take me someplace else than where you need to be. Ocheeva will tell you what to do.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Would you like to see me again?”

“I can think of worse fates.”

“Do not worry. We will meet again.” Lucien stood up, walked over to Yisia and pulled her up and into his arms. “Our Dread Father guided me to you for a reason. And I'm not letting you go until I find out, what that reason is.”

“You make it sound like we are destined to be together,” Yisia breathed softly and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't explain it but it actually felt like she belonged there.

“Who is to say we are not? Sithis rewards those who serve him loyally.”

“Are you calling me a reward? Aren't you the smooth talker?”

“Shush,” he said before lifting her chin slightly to give her a small kiss, which lingered just long enough that Yisia wasn't sure if it was a kiss you give to a family member or something else. “You are now one with the Dark Brotherhood. Visit Ocheeva at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and your new life will begin.”

He let go of her and cast his spell. Yisia watched as the door to her room opened, seemingly without anyone touching it, and sensed his presence leaving the room.

It was still dark outside, so Yisia cleaned the table quickly before diving back into bed. The next morning she would start the long walk to Cheydinhal. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until Lucien would come to her again but until then she would do everything she could for the Brotherhood. No, for the Dread Father. She wasn't ready to call herself a believer but maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in it all. And maybe, if she would serve Sithis loyally, she, too, would be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that had a lot of in-game dialog. But it had to be there, it´s good :)
> 
> Also, a big thank you to ElvenSister, who patently betas my texts. You´re the best!


	2. Meeting the family

Morning found Yisia well-rested and determined. She had accepted that she was never going to be a thief but she might be an assassin and as such she was going to try her best at being the best. If she was planning to succeed in that, she would have to get to know the cities of Cyrodiil a little more and since she was in Bravil, it would be first on the list.

The citizens of Bravil were waking to greet the morning, opening their stores, and going on with their daily chores. The previous day she had walked around just for fun but now she was a woman on a mission. The walled city was constructed on a few islands which meant that if something backfired there wouldn't be too many way out of the city. Most of the houses were made of wood and, since space was limited, they were built on several floors. So if things got really bad, a fire could be used as a distraction. She did her best to memorize the blueprint of the city for future reference before she decided it was time to leave.

Yisia went to give her thanks to the Lucky Old Lady for granting her wish last night. Then she left the city with her backpack empty apart from some food and a water flagon. As she was trying to decide, how to get across the waterway, she ran into a wayshrine of Zenithar. There was a drunk Argonian sleeping off his inebriation in the shoreline and when she saw him Yisia decided to take a page from the Argonians' book. She looked for a piece of dried wood that floated and gathered her weapons, the few potions she had, and her armor along with the backpack on it. Then she started her way across the Upper Niben. It took her a while but at least she didn't have to walk all the way to the Imperial City.

When she was strapping the quiver on her back, she noticed one of those white ruins that were sprinkled around the Cyrodiil landscape. Feeling adventurous, Yisia decided to take a closer look. There was a big statue looking like an Altmer sticking out of the water. She remembered hearing somewhere that the ruins might belong to a race called Ayleids, which meant that there might be something worth nicking if it was as old as she assumed. After wandering among the ruins for a while, she noticed a door.

She had no idea how big the ruins were inside or what there was but curiosity got the better of her. Bow at the ready, she sneaked inside. In one of the rooms she noticed a pressure plate on the floor and avoided it very carefully. She had no plans to end her life in this place. She continued exploring the place and looting everything that might bring her a coin or two.

A decorative door blocked her way and it confused her that she couldn't find any kind of lock or lever to open it. She checked the room but found nothing. The only thing she could think of was that pressure plate earlier. Could that be the answer? She walked the tunnels back to the pressure plate room and examined the walls, ceiling, and floor very carefully but there didn't seem to be any obvious traps that might be triggered by the pressure plate. A frown appeared on her face as she tried to figure out what to do. She definitely wasn't going to step on it. Maybe a rock. Now she just had to drag one of the loose pieces of the grumbling wall there.

As the pressure plate went down, a low rumble echoed in the tunnels. Yisia decided to take her chance and check if the door had opened. She sneaked pass the door quietly, cursing under her breath, at her armor. She had iron armor on her and it wasn't exactly made for stealth. A new set of armor was definitely on the shopping list when she had a chance.

The sight in front of her made her stop on her tracks. A bridge reached over a large room that was filled with stone caskets. What in the Oblivion was this place? She could see no movement when she creeped across the bridge and down some stairs. Instead, she saw two doorways. The large main room had nothing worth looting so she went to check the smaller rooms. The one on the back had only a small chest with some cheap jewelry and coins so she moved on to the other room.

An Ayleid statue was lying on the floor when she entered the last room. She remembered hearing some people talking about some collector in the Imperial City who collected those things. Might even give good money for it. She stuffed it in her bag and prepared to head back to the surface when she heard someone moving in the main room.

She cocked her bow and sneaked to the doorway. She could see four figures scuffing in the large room. Taking careful aim, she fired and the first one went down. Without missing a beat, she shot the remaining three. As silence filled the ruins once again, she went to look at the intruders. Apparently the stone caskets were inhabited by zombies. Great, as if she needed any more reason to leave the place. Two more had made it to the tunnels and she had to kill them, too, to get out. She'd better get a lot of money for that Ayleid statue or this would have been for nothing.

The green hills leading to Cheydinhal were filled with deer, goblins, wolves, big ass rats (honestly, she had seen pigs smaller than those rats), and some weird Vaermina cultists. She couldn't quite understand why someone would want to worship a daedra devoted for nightmares but, then again, who was she to talk? She had pledged to a group of assassins.

Finally Yisia reached the gates of Cheydinhal. First she found a blacksmith that could help her with her bow. One of the goblins had gotten way too close and she had been forced to use the bow to block its attack. Luckily, the owner of the March Rider was an accomplished and fast blacksmith, who repaired it in no time.

The Redguard decided that she preferred Cheydinhal to Bravil. The sun was reflecting on the river that crossed the city. She decided to indulge herself by sitting on the railing for a while. At least that’s what had planned on doing, when a guard came by as she was climbing on the railing and gave her a fine for improper behavior. She reluctantly paid it because she didn't want this incident stop her initiation into the Dark Brotherhood.

What had Lucien said? Find the abandoned house and go to the basement. Now she just had to find the right house; that shouldn't be too difficult. She ended up next to the Great Chapel of Arkay and could see a house with boarded windows on the other side of the clearing. That must be it. She would have to wait an opening to get in. The Brotherhood probably wouldn't be too thrilled if people would learn the way to their Sanctuary.

At the opportune moment, she quickly picked the lock and slipped in. Considering the amount of dust that was covering all the surfaces, it was hard to imagine anyone using the house. But she was willing to trust Lucien, so she steered her steps towards the basement. True enough, there was a large hole, leading to a tunnel, in the basement wall. She was excited as she walked to the back of the tunnel and was stopped by a large door. The floor was scattered with bones and stains that appeared to be blood. The door itself had a large carving of a skull with a handprint on the forehead and below it there was a creepy image of a woman who appeared to be killing children. Interesting choice of décor, Yisia thought to herself.

She approached the door and a voice spoke to her.

“What is the color of night?” The bodiless, out-of-this-world kind of voice sent chills down her spine.

“Sanguine, my Brother,” Yisia answered as Lucien had instructed. The door swung open and she stepped in, ready to meet the family. That feeling intensified when the same voice welcomed her home.

A smiling Argonian, who identified herself as Ocheeva, waited for her.

“It is always a pleasure to welcome another Dark Sister into our ranks! Truly, the Night Mother smiles upon her trusted daughters!”

Yisia introduced herself and felt very warmly welcomed. She chatted with Ocheeva, who apparently was the caretaker of the Sanctuary in Lucien's absence. Another Argoanian, Teinaava, joined their conversation. Since Ocheeva had things to do, her twin brother, Teinaava agreed to show Yisia around and help her meet the family.

They found Gogron gro-Bolmog in the training room swinging his huge axe. The Orsimer described home as the place where you hang your enemy's head, which might explain a great deal about the skulls lying around in the corners. As they were leaving the room, a Bosmer named Telaendril came in. Apparently her contract had been a success.

The Breton, Antoinetta Marie, was sleeping in the living quarters and a very unfriendly Khajiit, M'raaj-Dar, was sitting at the table. He was the man to go when you needed to buy or sell anything, including spells. Teinaava comforted Yisia by saying that the Khajiit didn't like anyone, so she shouldn't take it personally. Everyone else was happy to get a new sister, even the pet rat Schemer and the guardian skeleton that wondered in the halls.

Teinaava guided her pass Ocheeva's room to a tomb-like space that belonged to the last member of the family, who proved also to be the oldest one, a Breton vampire, Vicente Valtieri. He had been with the Brotherhood for 200 years. Yisia quickly understood that she should get along with the old man since he would be the one handing out contracts for the new family members like her. It seemed that there would be more to the killing then just the act itself. Apparently some contracts had quite specific requests. True, they might not be always mandatory but there would be bonuses coming one's way if the requests were fulfilled.

Vicente already had a job ready for Yisia but she decided that she needed a good night's sleep and they agreed to speak more after that. Vicente didn't really need sleep like the humans so she was welcome to disturb him at any time of the day.

As Yisia stretched herself on one of the beds, she felt cozy and safe. It actually felt like home. Aside from the skeleton. Maybe killing that Ancus fellow wasn't such a bad thing- it had brought Lucien to her and her here. She yawned and settled for the night. Somewhere in the corners of her mind she could here Ocheeva's words ' _May the Night Mother wrap you in her cold, loving embrace.'_


	3. Gaston Tussaud

Antoinette nudged Yisia and asked if she could sleep for a while. They didn't have beds for everyone, so they slept in turns on the few occasions they were all at the Sanctuary. Yisia got up and slouched to the table for some breakfast. After getting some food, she decided to find Vicente and get to work. As she was walking past Ocheeva's room, the Argonian asked her in. Apparently there was a gift for her, a new armor that was similar to the ones the others had. It was a dark tight-fitting leather armor that would be perfect for sneaking in the shadows. On top of the armor was a folded note. Balancing the armor on one hand Yisia opened the note and discovered it had a short message in elegant handwriting.

_Welcome home. Lucien_

A small smile spread on her face. She knew that everyone got the armor but she doubted that everyone got a note from the boss.

“You've managed to make an impression on the Speaker. He spoke highly of you,” Ocheeva said taking note of her expressions. “I'll let you change into your new armor and get your contract from Vicente. Good luck, Sister.”

The Argonian left the room to give Yisia some privacy. She quickly changed her outfit, enjoying how well it fitted her. Apparently Lucian was quite accurate at measuring things by sight. The idea made Yisia laugh.

She was eager to get things started so she walked over to Vicente, who was sleeping. She called for him, hesitantly, and he opened his eyes as if he had been completely awake the whole time.

“Are you ready to do the work of our Dread Father, Sister?”

“Yes. What to do you have for me?”

After getting all the necessary intel, Yisia set course towards the Imperial City once again. She was to kill captain of the pirate ship, Marie Elena, Gaston Tussaud. The ship was docked at the Imperial City's Waterfront District. No specific requests in the method of killing, just that the man ended up dead. Vicente probably wanted to ease her in.

Yisia had never been a big fan of doing things the easy way, so she quickly abandoned the road and trekked through the woods. After a while, she was actually happy that she had stepped off the road. She ran into a beautiful set of waterfalls. The captain wasn't going anywhere for a while, so she decided to seize the moment. It was time for a dip. The water was a bit cold but Hammerfell was mainly desert and the few ponds they did have there were located near the mountains, so cold water was no problem for Yisia.

The water refreshed her and she continued her journey with new energy until she saw another one of those ruins. A job was waiting to be done but she couldn't resist a potential money source. Even the conjurer, who attacked her when she approached the ruins, couldn't spoil her mood.

Just like last time, she creeped through the tunnels and rooms, killing scamps (damn little, skinny demons) and looting to her heart's content. She was a bit nervous of the sounds that echoed in the halls every now and then. It was almost like stone grinding against stone accompanied by a death rattle. So there probably was a trap somewhere in the ruins. And she was right. Yisia found a room that looked just like the others, just with some dead scamps on the floor. Dead, with large holes in them… This didn't seem good. She peered into the darkness above her and saw a ceiling full of spikes. Oh crap! Where was the trigger? She couldn't see anything that looked like it, so to be on the safe side, she decided to move across the room hugging the wall.

After getting to the other side, she let out the breath she had been holding. Luckily, there weren't any more traps in the ruins but there was an oddly large amount of conjurers. She was able to move quietly enough to shoot them down before they managed to throw her with any spells. She also managed to find a full alchemy set, which probably explained, why she also found a large amount of potion bottles. No statues this time, but she did find a large amount of other jewel-like stones that might bring a pretty penny.

As the door to the ruins shut behind Yisia, she could see that the sun was starting to set. She would have to hurry if she wanted to get to the ship before midnight. A quick stop at the market place, to sell some of the extra potions, and to Talos District where the rich folk lived. She wasn't too keen on going there but, according to the knowledge she had gathered, that's where the Ayleid collector lived. A few more questions later, she was standing at the door of a large manor.

After showing the Ayleid statue to the manservant, who had opened the door, Yisia was guided to Umbacano. He got very excited about the statue and was more than willing to buy it. The Altmer man also agreed to buy more if she would find them. And with the money he was offering, Yisia was determined to find more of them, even if the man looked like an onion. At least his hairdo did. Yisia even got a history lesson, when she made the mistake of asking about the statue. Apparently the Ayleids were a race of Mer, who used to rule Cyrodiil during the First Era. Umbacano seemed thrilled about all this but Yisia really didn't care. It was the Third Era nowadays, so the Ayleids weren't exactly a recent topic. All she cared about was getting some money if she bothered to ransack the ruins. He was able to give her some useful knowledge, though. The jewels she had collected were called Welkynd stones and could be used to restore mana. She wasn't much of a mage herself but maybe she could sell them for someone who was.

She was happy to leave the manor and get more money but she still had things to do. The Waterfront District was quieting down as it was getting darker. Now, she just had to figure out how to get on the ship. As far she could see, there were two ways in. One was a balcony at the back of the ship that probably led to the captain’s quarters, and other one was hiding in one of the cargo grates. The balcony door was most likely locked and she was running low on lockpicks so the grate is was.

Yisia hid herself in one of the empty grates and closed it in a way that allowed her to open it from the inside. She didn't have to wait for long for the sailors. The grate started moving as it was lifted and she could hear muffled cursing. After a few minutes of rocking, the grate was dropped and the sailors' voices were fading. She waited for a while before lifting the lid and climbing out. There was no one in sight, so she sneaked forward until she could hear two sailors chatting ahead. Yisia retreated into a small cabin to wait until the two men went on their way and she was able to pass them. She was contracted to kill the captain, not the sailors, so she did her best not to provoke anyone unnecessarily.

The ship itself had a very odd layout. You could get to the captain's cabin straight from the decks below. She couldn't understand why but it did make her job easier. To her surprise, the captain was still up and working at his desk, so no chance to kill him in his sleep. She grasped her trusted bow, used some poison on the arrow, and took aim at the unsuspecting captain. A neat shot to the throat and the man collapsed on the floor. Yisia checked his pockets and found a key, which opened the large chest in the corner. Apparently pirating paid well, since she found all sorts of nifty things scattered in the room. The captain had a nice steel cutlass, which she decided to take as a trophy. It also seemed better than her shortsword.

Pleased with herself for getting the job done, Yisia opened the door that led to the balcony, jumped over the railing, and dived into the water. She swam to the other shore in the quiet night. No alarms, no people shouting, no signs that anyone had noticed the murder. Job well done. It was time to head back to Sanctuary.

She didn't stop at any ruins or at the waterfalls, so she made excellent time, even the wildlife left her alone. The two moons, Masser and Secunda, were bright in the night sky, so it was almost like walking in broad daylight.

The sun was starting to rise by the time she opened the door to the sanctuary. She had been up and on the move since before noon and it was taking its toll. Yisia also began to understand why most of the family slept at odd hours of the day. They were in and out on contracts, so regular lifestyle wasn't really their thing.

Vicenti was very pleased with Yisia and gave her a Black Band as a reward. The ring had been enchanted, so it fortified her light armor and lockpicking skills and also helped her to resist magic more efficiently. All things useful in this line of work. He gave her the intel for the next job but insisted that she sleep and take a moment to talk with the family. They were eager to get to know her better. The old vampire was so kind to Yisia that he felt like a blood-drinking great-uncle.

The Redguard went to the living quarters and left her stuff there apart from the new cutlass. The shape of it reminded her of the scimitars back home, so she wanted to give it a try. Teinaava agreed to spar with her and was giving her a run for her money. The man was good, very good.

When they took a break, Yisia had to ask where he had trained; the technique was something she had never seen. A toothy grin spread on his face. Apparently he and Ocheeva had been born under the sign of Shadow, meaning that they were automatically trained in the art of stealth and combat. Argonians with the Shadow birthsign were called Shadowscales and they served their province as assassins. They had historically been used by the King of Argonia as a means to end conflicts and wars without major bloodshed, and to gather information on potential foes. Teinaava and Ocheeva had adapted quickly to the ways of the assassin. They had served the Royal Court of Argonia with honor and dignity and had always completed their missions as assassins of the Royal Court of Argonia. When they came of age, they were transferred to the Dark Brotherhood, where they had served Sithis ever since.

Yisia felt very honored to learn all this because it obviously wasn't common knowledge outside of the Argonian homeland, the Black Marches, or the Brotherhood. It was amazing that the twins had literally been raised for this line of work and had spent their lives doing this. An interesting way of living. They kept chatting until she couldn't hold back her yawns anymore. Teinaava started laughing at her and recommended sleep because, apparently, she was starting to remind him of Vicente. Considering she was compared to a vampire, she couldn't exactly feel flattered. In fact, she stuck out her tongue to the Argonian before retreating to the living quarters. She greeted M'raaj-Dar on the way but was only hissed at. That damn cat obviously didn't like her. She would just have to learn to ignore him.


	4. Baenlin

Yisia was trekking towards Bruma. She had made the questionable decision to take a shortcut through the mountains and was regretting it with every step. Although, even with the rain, she had to admit that the view was rather spectacular. She could see Cheydinhal from a bird's-eye view and it looked beautiful.

There were some old ruins little to the east from the city. It looked like an old fort. Yisia made a mental note to snoop around it, when she got the chance. But first, she would have to get up this hill and onto Bruma to kill a Bosmer named Baenlin. This job was quite specific. The man's death had to look like an accident. This would be done by dropping a mounted trophy head on him at a certain time. On top of that, she wasn't allowed to harm Baenlin's manservant, who, based on his name Gromm, was most likely a Nord. That meant a huge, mountain of man trying to stop her. This might get way too interesting if she wasn't careful enough. Vicente was definitely not holding back anymore.

As beautiful as the Jerall Mountains were, they weren't exactly the easiest path to Bruma from Cheydinhal. But Yisia had made the decision to go to the mountains and that's what she was going to do. And maybe loot some ruins on the way, if she came across any. So far, she hadn't found anything very interesting. She had spotted a Hestra Rune Stone but decided to stay away from that. It might have the ability to give you an enchanted weapon for a while but she didn't need that. Her armor was more than enough for her.

Her peaceful stroll was interrupted, when two bandits attacked her. She disposed them easily but couldn't help but to wonder, what they were doing so far from any civilization. That's when she saw their camp, hidden behind a bend of the animal path. She figured the dead didn't have any use for material possession, so she looted their corpses and their camp. Why were they so far away from everything?

Yisia couldn't see anything special in the neighborhood, so she continued on her way. She didn't have to walk far. Another Ayleid ruin. She didn't have to think for another second what to do. Bow at the ready, she advanced into the tunnels that led into the depths of the ruins.

No goblins or imps this time, but ogres. Big, ugly ogres. Best course of action seemed to be a poisoned arrow shot from afar followed by several others. She did find all sort of nice enchanted stuff, weapons and shields. She could get a nice prize for those. Despite checking every room and looking at every box, she couldn't find any of those statues Umbacano wanted. Oh, well, you couldn't get everything. As she stepped over yet another dead ogre, she realized something. Ogre teeth were a rather rare alchemy ingredient and she had a large supply of those lying on the floor. She took out her dagger and got to her crimson work. It took quite a bit of power to get those teeth out but she decided it was worth it. Well, at least she thought that after she had cleaned her hands of ogre blood and saliva.

She walked pass a ruined fort but decided to leave it alone this time. Her backpack was full and she still had several hours until she would reach Bruma. So no looting, until she managed to sell some of the items she was hulling around.

When Yisia arrived to Bruma, the first thing she noticed was the huge chapel of Talos that ruled the city's landscape. After selling everything unnecessary, she went to visit the chapel out of curiosity. People of Hammerfell weren't very devoted followers of the Nine; they preferred a combination of Yokunda deities and ancestor worship. She personally had been raced to honor Tu'whacca, god of souls. He was similar to Arkay of the Nine. The one that guides souls to the afterlife. She couldn't help but laugh. Now, she was serving Sithis by killing people. Still working with souls and afterlife.

The priest at the chapel gave a disapproving look at her cheerfulness. She walked over to Arkay's altar thinking she might get a blessing. No such luck. The only thing she got was a feeling of being judged and found lacking. Maybe the Nine had seen, what she did for a living nowadays. Shit happens, but as long as Sithis and the Brotherhood had her back, she was fine.

The sun was still high on the sky, which meant she still had time before the kill. Vicente had instructed her to dispose of the Bosmer between 8pm and 11pm, so she might as well get to know Bruma little more. The city was close to the Skyrim border, so it reminded the northern cities more than other cities in Cyrodiil. All and all, the city seemed little scruffy and most residents seemed most interested in drinking. Which, assumably, was normal, considering that there were a lot of Nords in the town. She was not impressed with Bruma, so she figured she might as well spend her time outside the city, collecting alchemy ingredients.

Since her mission in life, besides killing, seemed to be sneaking around old Ayleid ruins, she managed to find one of those near Bruma. After few minutes inside the ruins, she had never been so happy for her mother's persistence to teach her some basic magic. The ruins were occupied by ghosts. Her bow did squat; the only thing in her arsenal against those creatures were fireballs. Her mana was limited and run out quickly. Luckily, she was carrying some of those Welkynd Stones with her. Yisia smashed it with the handle of her dagger and felt being filled with magic. The Stone crumbled to dust, but it did manage to give her enough power to obliterate the rest of the ghosts. Unfortunately, fighting those transparent creatures had made her a bit skittish, which caused her to throw fireballs at a random adventurer, who was stuck down there, just like her. Oh well, more loot.

By the time she got out of the ruins, it was time to head back to town and start killing.

Yisia already knew, where Baenlin's house was, so now she just had to figure out how to get in without being noticed. As she walked around the house hoping to find a window to climb through, she noticed a basement door. No one was around so she swiftly inspected the lock at the door and began working on it.

The lock proved to be a very difficult one and she broke way too many lockpicks trying to open it. When it finally clicked and opened, she was left with only two lockpicks. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more locks inside.

The basement was dark and dusty, which made her nose twitch. Sneezing wasn't exactly an option when you're trespassing in someone’s house with the intent of killing them. Yisia made her way to the stairs that led to the ground floor. She could see Baenlin and Gromm in the living room, looking at something on the table. The Redguard took advantage of their turned backs and slipped upstairs. Vicente had said that there was a crawlspace somewhere upstairs and, inside that, there should be the fastenings for that mounted head she was supposed to drop on the elf's head.

She sneaked in to a lavish room that obviously belonged to Baenlin. She nicked everything valuable but got very frustrated when she wasn't able to open a small safety box. Yisia put the broken lockpicks to her pocket, so she wouldn't leave any evidence. When she shook the box, she could hear things moving inside it. Things, which she assumed to be jewelry. Unwilling to leaving it behind, she stuffed it in her backpack. She could smash it open later.

There were only two rooms upstairs and since she couldn't find a way to the crawlspace in Baenlin's room, it had to be in the other room, which seemed to work as an armory as well. The hatch to the crawlspace was easy to find and Yisia slipped into the small space. The fastenings looked like they would be easy to untie. She couldn't cut them, since this kill was supposed to look like an accident.

A little slit between the planks abled her to see what was happening in the living room. Baenlin was sitting right under the mounted head. This was the moment Yisia had been waiting. She opened the knots that were holding the fastenings. As the mounted head fell, Yisia was already leaving the crawlspace. She grabbed a few of the more valuable looking weapons in the room and made her way downstairs. The manservant, Gromm, was staring at his employers bloodied corpse, when Yisia sneaked past the living room to the basement stairs unnoticed.

When Yisia walked through the city gate, she couldn't help but wonder how odd people were. She had killed Gromm's boss and instead of trying to help the Bosmer or calling for help, the Nord had just stood there, probably thinking about his unreceived paycheck. At least she was done with this place for now. Bruma was a little too cold for her taste. She was desert-born and, as such, preferred warmth.

After a few hours of walking, Yisia decided she was safe enough to open the safe box weighing in her backpack. With two well aimed hits with the hilt of her dagger, the box opened. Gold, some necklaces, and a ring fell out. The others seemed normal but the ring had a strange feel to it. She might have been only adequate at magic but she was willing to bet a lot of money that the ring was enchanted. She wasn't quite sure about the brand of enchantment in it but hopefully someone at the Sanctuary could help her. Yisia left the safe box on the ground as she continued her trek back to Cheydinhal.

On the road back, she noticed the old fort she had skipped earlier because her backpacks had been full. Now, they weren't, so looting! The fort turned out to be partially overtaken by tree roots and was inhabited by imps and one very pissed off troll. But aside from some alchemy material and a dead adventurer to loot, she didn't find anything worth her time.

At the Sanctuary, Vicente was waiting for her with a beautiful elven dagger at hand. He had been so sure that she would succeed that he had prepared the bonus for the job. The man was proud of their newest member.

“You are a gift from the Night Mother herself. For completing this contract, I am honored to promote you to the rank of Slayer. Also, as a bonus for filling the terms of the assignment, this is Sufferthorn. It has been enchanted to drain health and strength with every strike. I am very pleased to give this to you as a reward for fulfilling Night Mother's wishes,” Vicente said as he handed the dagger to the woman. The curved and etched blade looked almost like a piece of art. Yisia couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy to have found a home away from home and a family like this.

“Thank you, Brother. Maybe you could help me with something.”

“I will do my best.”

“I found this ring and I think it's enchanted. Can you tell what kind of enchantment it has?”

“Let's see.” Vicente took the ring from her and cast a spell she didn't recognize. ”It seems to possess the ability to make it's wearer partially invisible. It might not fool people in the daylight but should conceal you when it's darker. Hold on to this.”

“I will. Thank you,” she said before going to find the Sanctuary's very own grumpy.

M'raaj-Dar was practicing some offensive spells when Yisia found him. She wasn't thrilled to do business with the Khajiit but every family has at least one member you can't get along. They bartered for some of the goods and it made her bags much lighter. He also had things she was in need of. The lockpicks she was able to buy from him even made her willing to admit that there was some use for the Khajiit.


	5. Valen Dreth

Yisia was back in the sewers under the prison of the Imperial City. She was on her way to kill a Dunmer prisoner named Valen Dreth. The rest of the family had had a field day when they had heard about her contract. Yisia hadn't hidden the fact that she had escaped from the prison prior to meeting Lucien. So they had ribbed her about knowing the road and backtracking her steps in order to get to the cellblocks. Even Ocheeva had joined in the teasing after telling the Redguard that no Dark Brother or Sister had successfully infiltrated the Imperial Prison in over three hundred years. Well, she was going to do it now.

The sewers were filled with rats that were easy to dispose of. When she managed to get out of the sewers and into the chambers under the prison, that's when the hard part of the job began. She would have to get into the cellblock without being noticed by the guards or killing any of them. Otherwise, she would lose her bonus. The key was to move slowly and quietly. It did mean that she had to wait occasionally for a while but she was in no rush. It wasn´t like Valen would be going anywhere. There were a few occasions when she had to rely on the ring she had nicked during the last job. It did its job well and kept her from being noticed.

As Yisia was getting nearer to her old cell, she began to wonder about her mark. A Dunmer prisoner. She had stayed for a while in the prison and the only Dunmer she could remember was that annoying loud-mouth, who had been opposite her cell. She couldn't be lucky enough to have a job killing that idiot. Could she?

The prison guards were a weird bunch. They hadn't bothered to close the secret door at her former cell and she could easily slip in. As she was about to do just that, she heard one of the guards talking to the Dunmer. Apparently, Sithis was truly on her side. She would get the chance to kill that vexing Dark Elf. Not to mention that damn elf was apparently being released the next day, after 11 years of imprisonment. If she had waited, she would have been late.

After the guard had left, Yisia put on her invisibility ring, again, and sneaked to the table at the corner of the hallway. The prison key was on it and she snatched it. Valen had stretched himself on the little bunk and didn't seem to notice when Yisia opened the door. She quietly moved next to his bed and covered his mouth with the other hand while slicing his throat with the other. She cleaned Sufferthorn on his rough spun tunic, left the cell, and locked the door behind her. Then she went back to her old cell, closed its door, and went back into the tunnels. Because she knew now, where the guards were and what their routes were, it was easy for her to avoid them.

The sun was still high in the sky when she got out of the sewers. She could head out to the Sanctuary but she was feeling restless. A small cave opening got her attention and she thought she might as well check it out. The cave was infested by imps that kept trying to drop or roll rocks on her. The further she went the more the cave changed. The natural cave slowly turned into a hand-carved one. The cave was close to the lake, which probably explained why there was water all the way to her ankles but it still surprised her when she saw actual boats in the cave, or ruin, whatever you wanted to call it. Maybe the troll she ran into had rowed them there, after gnawing the meat off the poor sailors' bones she found. It's a good thing the troll’s indigestive system couldn't handle jewelry, so she managed to find an enchanted necklace. Yisia tried it on and, to her surprise, was able to walk on water after that. She wasn't sure, what she would do with it but it might be worth something.

As Yisia continued, she realized she had ended up inside yet another Ayleid ruin. Just her luck. By the looks of it, nature seemed to be reclaiming the ruins. There were tree roots everywhere and even some actual tree trunks. When she ran into one of those odd iron doors that usually opened by using pressure plates, it made her wonder if she had missed some room or trigger, but the door opened on its own as she approached it. But how? Was there someone watching or was there some sort of magic being used so it detected people and opened the door automatically? Either way, it was something she had never seen before. It made her very cautious.

She wasn't completely sure, what this place had been for but it must have been something rather important, since there was a large area that looked almost like a throne room. Luckily, there wasn't many things trying to kill her in the ruins, but she did found a small camp that looked like it was being used by some scholars. Or to be precise, it seemed to have been used by ones at some point. At least, she assumed so by the dead scholar lying next to the bedrolls. He was the only one around and there weren't any clues on what happened to the others. Could the troll have found a way into the ruins and kill them? Who knew? The only valuable thing she found from the scholar's corpse was a ring that had the tell-tale shine of enchantment around it.

When she finally got out of the ruins, she set her course towards Cheydinhal. Only one bandit was brave, or foolish, enough to attack her. The bandit's equipment was crappy, so the only thing she bothered to take from the body was the coin purse and even that was lean. As she was almost at Cheydinhal's gates, an imperial legion soldier came across her on his patrol route. Yisia wasn't sure if the soldier was completely sane. He warned her of Daedra wondering around. Apparently, there had been sightings across Cyrodill. As she watched the man ride away, she couldn't help to wonder why Daedra would come to this plane of existence. She had never seen one but knew that most Dunmers worshipped Daedra instead of Aedra. But none of it involved her, so she didn't sacrifice another thought to it and carried on to the Sanctuary.

Vicente was, as expected, pleased with Yisia's work and was happy to give her the bonus. This time it was something rather different, the Scales of Pitiless Justice. Apparently, when carried, it would enhance her strength, agility, and intelligence but with the expense of her personality. She was okay with that. It wasn't like she was required to talk to people in her work that much.

Yisia stuck around the Sanctuary for a while and had a late lunch with Teinaava and Gogron while talking about old contracts. She thought about taking on another mission right away but decided to check out the old fort instead. She had noticed it when she was climbing the mountains trying to get to Bruma. It shouldn't be too far away. Perfect for an afternoon of wandering.

The Sanctuary's resident vampire had informed Yisia that the fort was called Farragut. It had been abandoned years ago and no one went there since it was considered unsafe and was also supposedly haunted. Yisia wasn't bothered by any of that. She just wanted to look around.

As she left Cheydinhal, she couldn't help but notice that large amount of the city’s residents were Dunmers or Orsimers. The Dunmers she could understand since the city was close to Morrowind's border but that didn't explain the Orcs. Oh well, not her problem.

Fort Farragut was in a bad shape but not quite as dilapidated as she had expected. She also didn't find any evidence of ghosts. There were some skeletons wandering in the hallways and for some reason they looked familiar. The further she went, it was becoming more and more evident that the place wasn't as deserted as everyone thought. Someone had spent a lot of time and effort making booby-traps. There were arrows, assumably poisoned, flying from the walls, a hole in the ground with spikes at the bottom, and spike balls swinging from the ceiling. Someone really didn't want people visiting. Too bad she didn't care about all those warnings.

Eventually, she found a large room. There was a large banner hanging on the wall and she could feel all the blood draining from her face. It was a black hand on a white and sanguine background. Crap! No wonder the skeletons, with their clothing, looked familiar. They were just like the dark guardian at the Sanctuary. She had stumbled into a hideout that belonged to someone in the Brotherhood. Probably someone important. They weren't going to appreciate Yisia destroying their undead guardians.

“I don't remember inviting you, my dear.”

A large hand grasped Yisia's throat and pulled her against a solid male body as the other hand held a dagger against her abdomen. Even through her armor she could feel its sharp point. With one swift motion upwards her captor could plunge the dagger under her ribcage, through her heart, and into her lung. She'd be dead in an instant.

“Forgive me, Brother. I didn't know someone lived here. I was just curious about the fort,” Yisia said so quickly that she almost tripped on her own words.

“You do know that curiosity killed the cat?” The deep voice and the teasing tone sounded familiar.

“Lucien?” Yisia tried to turn her head so she could see the man's face but he held her tight.

“No one has bothered me in the years I have resided here. No one knows I stay here. And I intend to keep it that way.”

The hand around her throat tightened its grip even further until it was becoming hard to breath. Yisia relaxed in his hands. She knew she couldn't win against Lucien, he had the upper hand, and she had intruded his home. Not to mention, she had killed his guards.

“No pleading? No 'please, don't kill me'?” Lucien said, his warm breath ghosting on her skin.

“To what point and purpose? It is as Vicente says: When our Lady speaks, death follows. If our Dread Father and beloved Mother want me dead, so be it.”

Lucien moved the dagger and loosened his grip just enough, so that he was able to stand in front of her and press her against the wall. He stared her deep into her hazel eyes as if searching for something.

“You would give your life willingly, if Sithis asks for it?”

“I would,” Yisia didn't hesitate. She hadn't thought about it before but she honestly trusted her life to Sithis at this point. “He guided me to my new family. He gave me purpose. He IS my Father just as our lady is my Mother.”

“And Hammerfell?”

“Still home but the Brotherhood is where I belong now.”

“Much has changed from the day we met. Sithis was right to bring us together.” Lucien let go of her throat and used his hand to tilt her face towards him. “Do not worry. He has not asked for you to join his side, yet. But I will not allow your transgression to go unpunished. You have tainted the privacy of my lair.”

“I'm not going to tell anyone about this place, if that's what you're worried about.”

“Nor did I imagine you would.”

“What then?”

Lucien leaned closer with a gleam in his eyes. She could feel his breath fanning on her face. She swallowed nervously, as her entire body felt feverish because of his close proximity.

“Do not burden yourself with it now. I will let you know when I can think of appropriate retribution.”

“That should be interesting.”

A sly smile spread on his face. He stepped back, walked over to get a pitcher and two glasses before sitting down. Yisia followed him and sat across from him.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my dear?”

“I told you. I was just curious about this place and came to see if there was something useful here.”

“And was there?”

“I'm not sure. I guess that depends on how good you're with your hands?”

The Speaker's drink stopped halfway to his lips. He burst into laughter and Yisia felt very pleased with herself. Something about the man made her bolder to flirt and he didn't seem to mind.

“Trust me, my dear, I am very good with my hands,” Lucien said, smiling at her. He could see that her attention was drawn to the aforementioned hands as he sipped his drink. He truly did enjoy their banter. He hadn’t experienced relaxed companionship like this in a long time. Most Brotherhood members kept their distance, out of respect or fear, he didn't know.

“Good to know. I might make you prove your words.”

“With pleasure.”

Lucien couldn't hold back a grin when he saw a shiver go through her frame. Due to their previous encounters, he was very well aware of her preference to his voice. A fact he was more than happy to exploit.

“Great. So you'll make a new bed for the Sanctuary?” she asked innocently, dodging his innuendo.

“A new bed?”

“Yes. There aren't enough beds for all the family members. When we're all at the Sanctuary, we have to sleep in turns and someone is always kicking another one off the bed.”

“And where would you like to put that bed? The only places that have room for another are the main hall and the corridors. Or you could just sleep in the abandoned house on top of the Sanctuary.”

“With the rats? And here I thought you were a gentleman. The main hall doesn't sound good either. Damn. Maybe I'll just cuddle next to Teinaava tonight.”

“Have a thing for Argonians?”

“No, but Vicente sleeps on a slab of stone, M'raaj-Dar hates me, I couldn't fit next to Gogron, and I'm not planning on snuggling next to any woman.”

“An intriguing image.”

“Thanks… I have to ask you something. Why do you stay here instead of the Sanctuary?”

“As I said, I value my privacy. Besides I require space for my alchemy equipment along with my private property and I spend, at times, long periods away from Cheydinhal conversing with the other Speakers and the Listener.”

“Okay. But we haven't seen you around Cheydinhal. You have to buy food occasionally, don’t you?”

“I do. I usually acquire it when I go out to fulfill contracts.”

“And what? You haul it across the Cyrodiil?”

“At times, yes.”

“I have a suggestion.”

“Regarding?”

“If I promise to bring you fresh groceries from Cheydinhal, can I come here to sleep occasionally?”

“You wish to sleep here?”

“What I wish, is to get away from Gogron's snoring. Please, I promise, I won't be any trouble and I'll leave when you want to be alone.”

“No pleading for your life, but begging to sleep in my bed,” Lucien commented at Yisia with a smug look on his face.

“Don't let it get to your head. You are the last choice after the rest of the family,” she said unfazed.

“This is your way of persuading me?”

“Lucien, please. I'm no use to Sithis if I don't get a decent night's sleep every now and then.”

“Very well. But I preserve the right to revoke this arrangement.”

“Thank you!”

“I have some potions to make, if you wish to take advantage of our agreement at this time.”

“Now?”

“Unless you wish to go back to the Sanctuary.”

“Pass. You go on with your businesses. I'm going to enjoy some well-deserved sleep. After that I'll go and get another contract. Thank you, Lucien.”

Yisia got up and curled into the bed. Soon she felt Lucien covering her with a blanket. Without saying a word, he walked over to his alchemy set and set to work. The linens and the blanket smelled like Lucien and she smiled slightly at the sensation of being surrounded by him. It didn't take long for her to drift to sleep while listening to him mix his potions.

Lucien could hear the Redguard's breathing calm down as sleep took over. He put down the mortar and pestle he had been using and walked over to the woman. She looked so peaceful; just like the last two times he had watched her sleep. He hadn't been lying in Bravil, when he had said that Sithis had guided them to each other. He had found a trustworthy companion after all this time. Sithis had a plan for her. Now it was up to her to show the Dread Father she was worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you can't actually find Lucien in fort Farragut at this time in the game, but I don't care. 
> 
> As always, comments and critic is appreciated


	6. Scar-Tail

A delicious smell woke Yisia and her rumbling stomach. She stretched like a cat in the bed before sitting up. Lucien was standing next to the fireplace stirring the content of a small pot.

“Please, say that's something edible and not lethal because that smells so good.”

“Yes, it is not lethal. I am not sure about edible, though. After all, I made it.”

“Now, now. Don't sell yourself short. I should probably get out of your hair and go raid the Sanctuary's pantry.”

“Just sit down. Unless you are afraid of my cooking.”

“Thank Sithis. I think my stomach might have tried to kill me if I had left without eating.”

Lucien smiled at the comment, filled two plates with some stew, and took them to the table. Yisia got up and went to sit by the table. She didn't waste any time gulfing down a plateful of food. The food might have been slightly burned but the taste was very nice. She looked at Lucien with a question in her eyes and after receiving a nod, she went to fill her plate.

“So, I assume you find it edible?” Lucien asked, clearly amused, when she sat back down.

“It's really good.”

“So it is true, everything tastes better when you are hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you get your potions done?”

“Yes. Along with some poisons.”

“Anything I could use?”

“My dear, are you worried you will not able to kill your marks without poison?”

“No. I just… As a precaution. Poison can be handy. Not to mention potions. I've never been any good at alchemy and can't make any of my own mixtures.”

“I will make you a deal.”

“Another one?”

“Just listen. You travel more than me and it is obvious your curiosity takes you to several places. I propose that you collect me alchemy ingredients, especially rare ones, bring them here, and, in return, I will teach you alchemy.”

“Should I be worried that you're being so kind to me?”

“You will need many talents in the service of Sithis. It is thus beneficial to share those talents among the Brotherhood. So, do we have agreement?”

“Sure. Can I leave the stuff I already have with you?”

“Of course.”

Yisia reached for a juicy-looking apple that was lying on the table. Lucien quickly grabbed her hand.

“You might want to leave those for someone else. They are poisoned.”

“Poisoned? You have poison apples lying around?”

“They make for subtle kills. People do not tend to be suspicious of apples.”

“Is this why you didn't take the apple I offered to you in Bravil?”

“Might be.”

After they had finished eating, Yisia emptied all the alchemy ingredients she had collected so far. Lucien was pleased with the collection. There were some rare ingredients along with some even he did not know, what to do with. Especially that odd, shining plant that seemed to hum. He suggested that she might ask a man named Sinderion, who usually resided in the West Weald Inn in Skingrad. Sinderion knew more about rare ingredients than anyone. As for the rest, Lucien could use them. She might have planned to sell them but this way they would be more useful for the family. Speaking of which, she should head back to the Sanctuary. Vicente probably had something for her again.

“I think I'll head back to the Sanctuary. There's probably more killing to be done.”

“There always is. You can use the ladder for an easy exit and access,” Lucien said and pointed at a long ladder. “It will lead you straight to the surface.”

“Thanks.” Yisia's right foot was already on the first step when something in his words reached her brain. “Did you say 'access'?”

“Yes. You can use the same route when you come back with the ingredients and food. And this way you won't have to kill my guardians. Again.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“All is well. I have woken them once again.”

“Good. Well, I guess I'll see you later.”

“Until we meet again.”

Yisia climbed the ladder and, after lifting the hatch, she found herself inside a hollow tree close to the fort Farragut. This would definitely speed her way to Lucien's little hideout.

She made her way to the Sanctuary but before she had a chance to talk to Vicente, Teinaava pulled her aside.

“Sister, I need your help. This is a personal matter, and will have no bearing on your standing within the Dark Brotherhood,” the Argonian asked anxiously. Yisia wasn't good at reading the lizard race's expressions but, even to her, Teinaava's nervousness was obvious. Whatever this matter was, it made him very worried.

“My dear Brother, I will help you any way I can. Just tell me, what you need.”

“Far south of here, on the southern end of Cyrodiil, lies a swamp called Bogwater. Hiding in that swamp you will find an Argonian Shadowscale named Scar-Tail. Kill this renegade, and bring me his heart as proof of the deed.”

“Okay... Who is this guy?”

“When Ocheeva and I trained with the Dark Brotherhood as children, we befriended another initiate, a Shadowscale by the name of Scar-Tail. The three of us were inseparable. When our training was completed, we reluctantly parted ways. But now… Now, the unthinkable has happened! Scar-Tail has fled from the Black Marsh and refuses to fulfill his duties as a royal assassin! This is an act of treason! This treachery must be punished!”

“Calm down. Why don't you just go and kill him yourself?”

“Just as a member of the Dark Brotherhood cannot kill a fellow family member, a Shadowscale is forbidden from slaying another Shadowscale.”

“So, he's not a member of our family? I can kill him?”

“Yes. That is why you must go to Bogwater and eliminate that treacherous snake. Please, kill Scar-Tail, so Ocheeva and I can put this matter behind us.”

“Don't worry. I'll get it done. I assume that he is a well-trained killer himself?”

“Yes. It would be unwise to go hand-to-hand with him. And poisons will be useless against him, since we Argoanias are immune to those.”

“Well then. This should be interesting.”

“I understand if you want refuse.”

“Nonsense. You're family. I´ll head out right away. Let Vicente know that I'll come to get another contract tomorrow at the earliest. It's going to take me some time to get to Bogwater and back.”

“Thank you, Sister. I swear I will find a way to repay this to you.”

Yisia just gave him a reassuring smile and set her course to the southern parts of Cyrodiil. She wasn't a big fan of swamps but the things you do for family…

The Redguard didn't bother with roads and decided to take the shortest way to south. True, there were some lakes and rivers on the way but those didn't give her any trouble. She put on the necklace that enabled her to walk on water and it was like she had open highways to south. For some reason, there wasn't much traffic on the surface of the lakes. She gave a very girly giggle, when she noticed slaughterfishes swimming under her feet, trying to figure out how they could get a piece of the human on top of them.

The landscape turned from lush, green forests to sickly green swamps and Yisia had to wrap a cloth around her head to cover her mouth and nose. Something smelled very unpleasant and made her gag. She couldn't wait to get out of the swamps and back to fresh air. But she also remembered her deal with Lucien, so she gathered a large variety of mushrooms and plants. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was the mushrooms that smelled like rotten flesh. She would have to wash her backpack, because there was no way she'd be lucky enough for that smell not to stick on it. Lucien better be grateful for this.

As she was picking yet another mushroom, she noticed a very faint smell of smoke in the midst of the stench that had occupied the swamp. There had to be a camp close by. Yisia crawled to a nearby ledge while trying to stay unnoticed. A lone Argonian had made a small camp and was poking the smoking fire. It seemed she had found Scar-Tail quite easily. She had feared she would have to wander around the swamp for several hours and maybe even days. This was much preferable.

Yisia took careful aim with her bow, she would most likely only have one chance at this, and let the arrow loose. It flew straight and true to Scar-Tail's throat. Not where she had aimed, but hey, it got the job done. She walked over to the dead assassin and carved his heart out, just like Teinaava had asked.

As Yisia was walking back to Cheydinhal, she began to wonder about the assassins of Tamriel. There were the Dark Brotherhood, the Shadowscales, and the Morag Tong. Even though Lucien had said to her that as a member of the family she would be safe from assassination attempts, it was clear it only covered the Brotherhood. Just as she had killed a member of the Shadowscales, there was the possibility that someone could hire the Shadowscales or the Morag Tong to kill her. She did find some comfort in the fact that Shadowscales mostly worked in the Black Marsh and the Morag Tong in the Morrowind. So the chances that someone would contact them just to get to her were slim. Lucien would probably know more of the groups, so she decided to inquire him about it when she had the chance.

The sun was rising when she finally could see the walls of Cheydinhal. She decided to take the ingredients to Lucien first. That way she could get rid of those smelly mushrooms. It was easy to find the secret passage and she carefully descended the ladder. Lucien was nowhere to be seen, so she just left the mushrooms along with everything else useful next to the alchemy table. Then she wrote a note to let him know they were from her and that no one else had gotten past his traps. After that she headed to the Sanctuary to give Scar-Tail's heart to Teinaava and to get another contract from Vicente.

Teinaava was waiting her when she got in. She gave him the heart and the Argonian gave her a warm hug.

“Thank you, Sister! You have done a great favor for me and Ocheeva. I am honored to call you my Sister.” Teinaava gave Yisia a warm smile before letting go of her and telling her to wait for a moment. He came back with a pair of boots in his hands. “These are for you. The Boots of Bloody Binding. They are enchanted to increase your acrobatics and your skills with the blade. Not that I doubt your skill with a blade.”

“I appreciate this but I don't need anything. I did this because you're family.”

“The Night Mother has truly blessed this Sanctuary by sending you to us. But please, take them.”

Yisia laughed softly as he accepted the boots. Then she said that she would go and get another contract. Teinaava hinted that Vicente was in the training room talking to M'raaj-Dar. The Khajiit left almost immediately when he saw Yisia. Almost, since he did sell her more lockpicks. Vicente, for his part, had a very interesting job offer this time. Something different from usual. She felt quite humble when the vampire said he hadn't even considered any other family member for the job, since he had come to rely on her abilities. A few moments later, Yisia was on the road again. This time towards Chorrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because my lovely beta has been very productive today :)


	7. Francois Motierre

The road to Chorrol was peaceful. No bandits, just a lonely boar and a hungry troll. Yisia also travelled part of the road with the Imperial soldier she had met earlier. His patrol route was to the same direction and she didn´t want to seem suspicious. The man actually was kind of funny, once he gave up trying to impress her with his good soldier routine. They parted ways near the Imperial City and Yisia continued on her own.

As she was getting nearer to Chorrol, she noticed a small priory. Could this be that Weynon priory the Emperor had told her about? A visit there might be prudent at some point, if for nothing else than at least so that she could fill a dying man’s wish. Because there was no way she would have been able to sell the amulet he had given her, in Cyrodiil at least. But that would have to wait. She still had an odd job to do.

Yisia entered the city and took in the interesting layout of it. There seemed to be a lot of unused space inside the walls. She was pleasantly surprised that someone had actually thought about the future and the expansion of the city, when they had built the wall around the area. Now, she just needed some directions. A friendly beggar gave her instructions to the right building and she gave him a few coins as thanks. Her parents had always drilled it into her head that one must be polite, helpful, and generous towards beggars. They were an endless pit of knowledge in any city.

Her mark's house was in the middle of the city. Francois Motierre… How much in Oblivion did he owe to get an enforcer after him? And what possessed him to ask the Brotherhood for help? Oh well, she had been ordered to fake his death and that she would do. Yisia quickly checked she still had the Languone blade Vicente had given her. She would need it.

The Redguard made her way to the door and noticed it was locked. It was a good that Vicente had told her that she would have to break into the house, so she became prepared. She took a look at her surroundings and saw no one around. A moment later, the lock clicked as she managed to pick it open. Once inside she was greeted by a Breton man.

“Oh! Well... um, hello. You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I've been expecting you. We haven't got much time, I'm afraid. I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I... I missed a payment. Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here now! That's why I hired you! So you can fake my death!”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that vile enforcer will think I'm dead. You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead. If you wait a day my "body" will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that? Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works...”

Just then, there was a knock on the door a hissing Argonian voice could be heard.

“Motierre! I know you're in there! My employers are most displeased. I'm coming in and you can beg for your life. Not that it will do any good!”

A rough laughter followed that little 'intimidation'. Laughter, that stopped abruptly, when the Argonian entered the house and took in the scene in front of him. Yisia had stepped behind Motierre and was holding her blade against the Breton´s throat.

“Motierre! I am here to exact payment, in blood! You will... eh? Who is this?”

“Oh no! What am I to do! An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, both here to kill poor Francois!”

“The Dark Brotherhood? Oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven't you? Stand aside, assassin! Motierre is mine! My employers demand it!”

“What's this? Oh, Dark Brotherhood assassin, please don't cut me with that wicked blade! It looks like this is the end of poor Francois!”

“We'll see who gets to cut you, Motierre! Let me show you how a real killer operates, you Dark Brotherhood mongrel! Defend yourself!”

Yisia had bravely fought the urge to roll her eyes having to listen Motierre´s amateur-theater moment and the Argonians bravado. She just wanted this job to be done. Carefully, she nicked Motierre's throat enough that there was blood but not so much that he would bleed to death. Now, she just had to get out, without killing that over-eager Argonian, who kept calling her all kind of nasty names. As the wannabe-assassin charged her, she slipped by him and out of the door. She made her way out of the city. She still had things to do, she just had to pass some time.

As the priory emerged through the trees, Yisia decided it was time for her to part ways with the Emperor's amulet. She walked in to what seemed like a temple of sorts. One man was standing next to the altar but he turned around when she entered.

“Welcome to Weynon Priory, a monastic retreat dedicated to Talos and the Nine Divines. I’m Prior Maborel, head of our community, and responsible for all our religious and secular affairs.”

“Nice to meet you. I apologize for barging in. I am looking for a man named Jauffre. I was told to deliver something for him.”

“At this time Jauffre usually is at the Weylon House, the large building next door.”

“Thank you.”

The building Maborel had instructed to her seemed to be a lodging place of the priory. She found Jauffre upstairs. The one guard, who had survived the attack on the Emperor, had told her that Jauffre was the Grandmaster of Blades, a faction that was in the service of the Emperor. Yisia wasn't sure, what she had been expecting, but it wasn't a balding man in a robe. None the less, she was here now, so she might as well get the job finished. She gave Jauffre the amulet and related the Emperor's last words. The man was sad but still determined to carry out his work.

The Grandmaster had a job for her. She must have missed the point when someone slabbed an 'errant boy' note on her. For some reason, he wanted her to go find the long lost heir to the Emperor, a priest called Martin. Jauffre kept blabbing something about how the Emperor must have seen something trustworthy in her, to trust her with his amulet in the first place and therefor she was the right woman for the job. Yisia had to bite her lip the whole time so she would not laugh straight at the man’s face. She, trustworthy? An assassin raised by thieves? Yes, everything about her absolutely screamed 'Trust me'.

She was given a few things that might help her on her quest, one she was yet to agree taking on. Jauffre offered some armor, weapons, and potions. A brother in the priory gave her a book to enhance her defense skills. The priory's handyman gave her a repair hammer and Maborel gave her a horse. Honestly, what was wrong with these people? They were putting their trust in a random stranger, who really didn't deserve any.

There was still a lot of time until she had to continue with her assignment, so she decided to take the opportunity and sleep in a real bed. The folk in the priory wanted to give a hand? She'd take it, in form of a nice nap. Yisia curled in one of the beds as the brothers went on with their daily chores.

When she woke, the sun was starting to set. There was no one around, as she left the priory and wondered to the direction of Chorrol. She stumbled, literally, on an overgrown entrance into a mine. Yisia wasn't in a hurry, so she decided to take a gander at the place. The mine didn't seem entirely stable and every now and then some dirt fell on her. As she went on, she really did have to give it to the bandits residing in the old mine. They had continued to dig the tunnels until they reached the city wall, which went really deep into the ground. The bandits had probably hoped for an easy way in and out of the city. Instead, their corpses were going to be fertilizer. She gathered anything worth her while and left the crumbling cave before it would collapse on her.

By the time she got back inside the city walls, it was past midnight. Hopefully, Motierre's body had been transferred to Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. The Chapel was quiet as she made her way into the tomb beneath it. She was in luck. Motierre's unmoving body was lying on one of the stone slabs. Yisia walked over to the man and pulled a small bottle from her pocket. She opened his lips slightly and poured the content of the bottle into his mouth. It didn't take long for Motierre to start moving.

“Ohhh... I'm a bit stiff, but quite fine otherwise. Ah yes, the Undercroft. My family members are buried here, you know. Which... um... leads me to something I may have failed to mention before. My ancestors will see my 'revival' as a desecration of their tomb. This Undercroft is... well... quite cursed. Any desecration will cause my ancestors to rise from their graves and defend their resting place. I can hear them coming as we speak! You must protect me... escort me to the Gray Mare, where I can buy passage out of Chorrol! Here they come! Oh my, Aunt Margaret! You are looking the worse for wear...”

Yisia pivoted around and saw some sort of ghoul slouching towards them. This assignment was nothing like she had expected. She pulled out Blade of Woe and Sufferthorn. The creature was too close for a bow. It seemed that all the training she had done with Teinaava was worth it. She quickly disposed of the ghoul along with a few other undead that had woken. Yisia and Motierre left the Undercroft and she escorted him to the Grey Mare.

“Ah, the Gray Mare! From here I will be able to arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil! You have served me well, assassin. Francois is forever in your debt! Farewell!”

The Redguard was done with this. She couldn't wait to get back to the Sanctuary. A few hours of walking later a courier rode past her but not before giving her a note he had been ordered to pass along. She laughed by herself as she browsed through it. It was a news pamphlet warning people about how the Dark Brotherhood seemed to have been more active lately. Considering how they were all running on missions daily, it would have been difficult to make it so that the results wouldn’t show. But that wasn't her problem. She still had a long way to go since she hadn't taken the horse Maborel had offered. It would have been too noticeable.

Vicente was waiting for Yisia, when she got back to the Sanctuary. He was so proud of her. This assignment had been very specific and out of the ordinary. Vicente gave her an amulet that he had named Cruelty's Heart. It would fortify the wearer’s strength and willpower. But what Yisia really liked, was a key to the Sanctuary's shortcut. She wouldn't have to go through the abandoned house on top of the Sanctuary. Thank Sithis! The guards were probably starting to be suspicious because of how often she had went through the house, no matter how careful she was.

The old man did have some bad news, as well. He wouldn't be giving anymore assignments for Yisia. She would receive them from Ocheeva from now on. He did make an interesting offer, though. She was given the chance to become a vampire like Vicente. As interesting as the suggestion did sound, it wasn't something she found appealing. Yisia was afraid she might have insulted the old vampire but he just smiled. Apparently, the offer would stand if she changed her mind later. She thanked him and he helped to put the Cruelty's Heart around her neck.

“Now, take a day off. You have been working hard lately.”

“I will.”

Yisia knew exactly how to spend her day off. Her next stop was going to be fort Farragut.


	8. Day off

Yisia descended the stairs to Lucien's hideout with her backpack weighing her down. Before leaving the city, she had remembered that the Speaker would most likely need some food, so she had bought something for them. She also figured that her unannounced arrival would be more welcome if she didn't arrive empty-handed.

“Hi Lucien! It's just me, Yisia.”

There was no answer to her call. Maybe he wasn't around. She walked over to his kitchen nook, determined to put everything she had gotten to their place. As she was placing the wine bottles to the table, she heard someone moving at the far side of the room.

She turned around and got an eyeful of Lucien getting out of a brass tub in a small alcove she hadn't noticed before. His hair was wet and hanging loose around his face. Her eyes followed the water trails running along his body, silently wishing she could trace after them with her hand or lips.

Yisia was torn. On the one hand, she was thankful that he had his back to her so he still hadn't noticed her ogling him, but, on the other hand, she was interested to see what kind of sword he wielded.

When he had finished drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned around. At the sight of Yisia, he tilted his head slightly, while a crooked smile spread on his face.

“I was right about you. You are born to be an assassin. There aren't many, who could sneak into my house unnoticed.”

“To be honest, I did announce my arrival. You just didn't hear me,” the Redguard said, trying stand her ground as he approached her like a wolf stalking its prey.

“Did you now? And why exactly didn't you let me know you where there after I got out of the tub?”

“And miss a chance to look at a gorgeous naked man? Why would I do something like that? Besides, it's only fair, you've seen me half-naked.”

“Yes, half. You have me at a disadvantage here, my dear.” He stopped close to her, completely invading her personal space. He could see the hitch in her breathing when he leaned in to purr the final words into her ear.

Yisia swallowed before she was able to lift her eyes to his and even then she was surprised by just how close he was. Not that she minded. Especially in his barely clothed state.

“So, what? You want me to strip?” She could see a spark light in his eyes at her words. He pulled her against his body and stroked a loose strand of hair off her face.

“I can think of worse fates.” She didn't miss how he repeated her own words to her. “But I doubt that was the reason why you came to me. What can I do for you, my dear?”

Lucien let her go, took a step back, and withheld his smirk, when he noticed, how she followed him unconsciously.

“Vicente told me to take a day off, so I thought you might teach me some alchemy.”

“It would be my pleasure. If you would be kind enough to get everything ready, I will dress myself.”

As she walked over to the alchemy table, he could hear her muttering 'such a shame' under her breath. He couldn't help but to chuckle.

After he had dressed and she had everything set up, he decided to start with the basics: the preparations of ingredients and their effects. At her request, they settled on a few mixtures that would be helpful for her on assignments. Their list included a simple health potion, a poison, and an invisibility potion. The last one was trickier than the others, but Yisia was determined to learn it. It could save her one day.

Lucien wasn't making things easy for her, though. He was very hands-on kind of teacher. He wrapped himself around her as he taught her how to create the various mixtures. His hands guided hers through every step and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Yisia to ignore the warm body pressed against her or the warm breath on her neck every time he told her what to do next.

He was very aware of her difficulties to concentrate and was enjoying himself immensely. If he was honest, he was having hardships as well. He hadn't been this close to a woman for a while. At least without killing her. Yisia's skin had a subtle smell of leather and blood. He found it intoxicating. Not to mention how her lithe body seemed to melt into the contours of his. Lucien's head was flooded with images of her body under his. Would she be just as pliable then? Would she be upfront about her needs or perhaps succumb to his will?

“Why don't you finish the potion? I will prepare us something to eat,” he said, moving towards his kitchen area. He was already missing the warmth of her body. The man knew that if he wanted, he could have her right there and then, but he had to be sure she actually was drawn to him and not his status as a Speaker. Otherwise, things could get very messy within the family and he had to think about the Brotherhood first. Besides, he wasn't interested in a one night stand. Not with her. Dread Father had not brought her into his life just to sate his carnal urges.

After Yisia was done, they ate together and he patiently answered her questions about Shadowscales and Morag Tong. Lucien was rather surprised that she knew as much about the Argonian assassin group as she did, but then he remembered that she had bonded with Teineeva. Clearly her Brother had told her a fair bit about his former group.

Lucien felt almost cozy with the normality of their situation. It had been a long time since he had just sat down with someone without talking about work. True, he did have frequent conversations with the members of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, as well as other Speakers, and the Listener, but it was mainly business. He was known for being a rather ruthless character and, as such, many feared him, even in the family. He was pleasantly surprised that it didn't seem to be the case with her. It appeared that she genuinely enjoyed his company. If there was anything mendacious in her behavior, he would have noticed it by now.

“Tell me about yourself, Lucien.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Where are you from?”

“My father was a Breton and my mother an Imperial. I was born here in Cyrodiil. My parents died when I was very young.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to them?”

“Brotherhood. Someone had prayed for the Night Mother and she sent her child to kill them.”

“They were killed? By the Dark Brotherhood?”

“Yes.”

“Then how come you're part of the family?”

“I was angry for a long time. But eventually I realized it was not the assassin's fault. I prayed for the Night Mother to help me avenge my parents and she sent one of her most trusted and long-lived servants to me. He guided me and introduced me to the family.”

“Quite the story.”

“Perhaps.”

“Did you ever learn, who was the assassin, who took you parents' life?”

“It was my mentor. He was honest to me about that from the beginning. Me and Vicente have put it past us since.”

“Vicente?”

“Yes.”

“Wow… “

“Like I said, it is in the past. Why don't we talk about something more pleasant? Have you got someone waiting for you in Hammerfell?”

“No. Guys were never interested in me.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Maybe I should say it differently. The guys I knew were only interested in a quick thrill. I, on the other hand, had grown up watching the relationship between my parents and wanted something like that. But the guys weren't interested in having more than meaningless sex with me.”

“They were afraid that you knew, what you wanted.”

“Is there a question in that sentence?”

“No. Just an observation.”

“Maybe you're right. But to answer your original question: No.”

“So, have you actually ever been with a man?” Lucien asked, ignoring the blush spreading on her face.

“Yes. You can't grow up in the midst of thieves without falling into at least one bed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Depending on their style of stealing, some thieves are really suave. Easier to get close to a target.”

“There is truth in that. You said, you prefer a relationship like the one your parents share. How long have they been together?”

After that, their conversation skipped from one topic to the next and Lucien's chamber had never been so filled with laughter. It took them quite a while before Yisia remembered that she had managed to get some dessert as well. She pulled some blackberry crostatas out of her bag.

“What are those?”

“My mum used to make these. I was surprised to find some here, too. A great deal of Hammerfell is dry desert but in the mountains near the hot springs we have blackberry bushes growing. Not in large amounts but some. Mum used to make me and my brothers pick the berries and then she would bake these crostatas on special occasions.”

“Is this a special occasion?”

“Having a dinner with a friend? Definitely.”

Lucien smiled at her words and took a big bite of the crostata. It had a very pleasant, not overly sweet, taste. He had used the berries before in alchemy but it hadn't crossed his mind that they could be baked into something as delicious as this. It didn't take long for him to devour the delicate pastry.

Yisia looked at the man and laughed softly.

“What?”

“You got some jam on your face.”

“Where?”

“I'll get it.”

She walked over to him, leaned over, and, with one swipe of her tongue, cleaned the jam from his upper lip. Lucien moved without thinking. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply.

“My jam.”

The Redguard sighed softly at the loss of his lips. Lucien gently caressed her face with tips of his fingers. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. She was already falling for him and this, almost revering touch, was definitely sealing the deal for her.

When he finally kissed her again, it was very tentative as if he wanted to give her the chance to say no. Not that she was going to. Their kissing gradually turned more intense and their hands weren't stationary any more. It was as if they were both determined to be as close to the other as possible. Neither of them was in any rush to discard their clothing, since they enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies through their clothing.

He wrapped his arms around her as her hands tangled up in his long hair. They could both taste blackberries on each other’s lips as well as the tangier flavor of the wine they had drunk. Yisia had waited for this so long. In the back of her mind, she sent a quick thank you for Bravil's Lucky Old Lady she had given a kiss on the cheek, hoping for her help to bring her and Lucien together. She would have to take some flowers to the base of the statue when she was in the area the next time. The Old Lady really seemed to be looking after her. Well, along with Sithis and the Night Mother.

A lone scream echoed from the tunnels leading to Lucien's hideout and startled them. Lucien reluctantly abandoned her lips that were swollen and red due to their kissing.

“I should probably check that out.”

“Do you have to?”

“Would you prefer someone getting past my precautions and interrupting us? Besides, the corpses tend to start smelling if I don't attend to them quickly enough.”

“Could you help me get some fresh water first? I would like to bathe if possible.”

“Very well.”

They carried several buckets to the brass tub and Lucien heated it by placing his hand into the water and casting some fire spell that Yisia didn't recognize and probably wouldn't be able to do herself. He gave a single kiss to her temple before disappearing into the depths of fort Farragut.

Yisia stripped herself of the Brotherhood armor and sank into the warm water with a pleased groan. The last time she had had the luxury of bathing in warm water was after she had killed Rufio. After that she had had to settle for quick dips in random creeks and rivers on the way. She rested her head against the edge of the tub. The warmth was sneaking into her weary muscles and relaxing the tension she had been carrying along.

By the time Lucien came back, he noticed that Yisia had dozed off. He quietly walked over to the tub and pulled a chair for himself. Yisia snapped right awake when he touched her shoulder.

“My apologies. Shall I help you wash your hair so you can move to a softer surface to continue your sleep?”

She gave a low chuckle before nodding. He took some soap and began to rub it into her hair. The corner of his mouth curled upwards as she leaned into his touch. After he had rinsed her hair, he asked her to lean forward so he could wash her back.

When she couldn't hold back her yawns anymore, Lucien brought her a towel to dry herself and one of his shirts so she wouldn't have to sleep in her armor. As much as he wanted to watch her rising from the water, he was too much of a gentleman to do that. Instead, he cleared their dinner from the table and put away the alchemy ingredients they had used.

“Thank you. I feel like a whole new person,” Yisia said, drying her hair before tying it into a single braid.

“Not completely, I hope. I was quite fond of the Yisia I met in Luther Broad's Boarding House.”

“Well… Maybe not completely.”

A smile brightened her face and Lucien couldn't help but smile back. He took her towel and spread it on one of the chairs so it would dry. Then he took her hand and guided her to the bed.

“Come. You need to get some rest before you fall asleep on your feet.”

Yisia lied down and didn't let go of his hand until he settled behind her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his arm that he had folded under her head. She wiggled a bit in his arms to find a comfortable position before pressing against him and sighing contently. It didn't take long for Yisia to fall asleep with his strong arm wrapped around her.

Lucien, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his hands from wandering. The knowledge of her wearing nothing but his shirt was really testing his self-control. She probably wouldn't have minded him stroking her but he preferred her being awake for his caresses. So instead, he drifted off, enjoying the warmth of the woman in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really much history about Lucien, so I'm making it up as I go. Hope you guys like it.


	9. Faelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut. Be warned :)

Lucien's warm body was wrapped around Yisia when she woke up. His breath ghosted on her neck and caused the little hairs there to stand up. It had been a while since Yisia had slept so soundly. Although, after the previous evening, her dreams had been rather explicit and, judging by the pressure against her backside, she wasn't the only one. She turned around in his hands very carefully and caressed his face. A wicked idea came to her.

Without waking him up, she slipped her hand under his robes and pressed the palm of her hand against his length. Lucien pulled her closer to him with a groan. She ran a finger along the tip of his erection, spreading the already leaked precum. Then she wrapped her fingers firmly around the shaft and gave a few experimental pumps.

The man next to her began to move restlessly as she kept moving and in his barely conscious state,he started to thrust into her hand. Yisia had to bite down to her lip to keep herself in check because the sounds Lucian was making were absolutely delicious.

Their joined efforts became faster as she was determined to help him find his release. She added a little twist to her wrist every time she moved pass his bellend. First time she did this, Lucien's eyes flew open. The disoriented look didn´t last long as he pushed on her back and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. His hand pushed itself into her hair as the other one made its way to her breast.

The gentleness of the previous day was gone and it was as if he had given himself to the primal urges that linger beneath the surface of every single creature. Yisia was rather pleased with herself that she had managed to bring this sort of behavior out of the usually cool and composed Speaker.

After his awakening, it didn't take long for him to spill himself. He collapsed bonelessly on top of her and fought to catch his breath. It had been a while since he had sought this kind of pleasure and it had been even longer since he'd had someone to help him find completion.

“Good morning,” Yisia said softly.

“That is an understatement. What did I do to deserve that?”

“Just being you.” She gave a peck on his cheek. “Mind getting up? Ocheeva probably has a job lined up for me.”

“I think I'd rather repay you.”

Lucien's hand made its way between her legs and he let out a pleased sound when he found her already wet. His long fingers teased her entrance and he could feel her legs move on their own to give him more space.

“By Sithis, I'd love for you to do that, but I still have to go.” She let out a strangled moan as he pushed one of his fingers into her.

“I could order you to stay.”

“And I might obey. Depending on whether you gave that order as the Speaker or as Lucien.”

“Not both?”

Lucien could feel her going completely still under him. Worried that he might have offended her, he pulled his hand free and sat up to the edge of the bed. Yisia was looking at him with a gentle look on her face.

“No, definitely not both. Ordering me to stay as the Speaker would imply that being with you is a job. And despite my numerous faults, I'm not one to sleep my way up. But if you ordered me to stay as Lucien, I would willingly stay. Because then it would be a request from the man I care for.”

Lucien gave her a crooked smile before pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss that took her breath away. She had this odd feeling that she had just passed test of sorts.

“How about this? You go do the job Ocheeva has for you and then, asking as Lucien, come here, so I can properly repay you.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.”

They got out of the bed and got dressed. Yisia grabbed some bread and cut some ham on it before giving a quick kiss to Lucien. Then she climbed the stairs out of his hideout.

The sun had barely risen above the horizon when Yisia walked through the gates of Cheydinhal. There were only a few guards making their rounds and they paid no attention to her. She was beginning to understand that there was some sort of unspoken deal between the Sanctuary and the Count. There had to be, because otherwise the guards were the dumbest creatures on the face of Tamriel. She and the others walked around the town occasionally, but didn't sleep in the inn or own a house. Surely, they would have noticed this. Maybe this could be fixed. True, there were Sanctuaries around Cyrodiil but owning houses in the cities could give them a façade, a comfortable bed to sleep in when on jobs, and relative security. She'd have to bring it up with Lucien.

The Sanctuary was quiet, when she got there, and only the creak of Guardian's bones and Gogron's snoring could be heard. The Redguard walked over to Ocheeva's room and knocked on the door hesitantly. She didn't have to wait for long, as the Argonian called her in.

“My dear Sister, good to see you. I have a contract that would take you to the Imperial City. A High Elf that might prove challenging to find. Are you interested?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

“I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Your target is a High Elf named Faelian. He lives somewhere in the Imperial City and fancies long walks. Unfortunately, that's all we know. We don't know which district he calls home, which establishments he frequents, or anything about his schedule.”

“Okay… I guess I'll have to ask around.”

“Ah yes, there is one more thing. The Imperial City is also home to an Imperial Legion captain named Adamus Phillida. He has dedicated his life to eradicating the Dark Brotherhood, and he becomes rather irate when our duties take us to the Imperial City. When that happens, he tends to make our lives uncomfortable. If possible, do away with Faelian someplace out of the way. Definitely indoors, with no other people around. A secure location, with no witnesses. This will make it look like a simple murder. Phillida will be none the wiser and you'll receive a nice bonus. Now go, and may Sithis go with you.”

Yisia gave Ocheeva a nod before leaving the Sanctuary. She didn´t bother waking anyone else up and asking for advice. The Elves of the Imperial City were a tight-knit group, so her best bet was to ask from one of them where Faelian was.

The Imperial City was just waking up when she got there. She questioned the first Elf she saw and was directed to the Tiber Septim Hotel in the Talos Plaza District. As Yisia walked there, she pondered on something the Elf had said to her. He had said that Faelian was a distasteful fellow. What might the guy have done to earn that kind of description?

When she found the Hotel and managed to be directed to Faelian's lady friend Atraena, she got her answer. The Elf had developed an addiction for skooma. You had to be an idiot to get involved in that particular narcotic if you weren't a Khajiit. They were resistant to it, but to everyone else it was highly addictive and could cause small things like loss of voice, minor seizures, and possibly death. She'd settle for wines, thank you very much.

After they had chatted about trivial things, Atraena confided to Yisia that she had followed her man one day and seen that he'd wondered around the town looking for skooma and, after finding some, he'd gone to a certain house in the Elven Gardens District. There he'd spend most of his day. Yisia had gotten all the information she needed. She talked for a while with the other woman just to make sure that her departure wouldn't seem suspicious and by the time she actually did leave Atraena hugged her while calling her a good friend for listening.

As she walked over to the Elven Gardens District, she wondered if she should feel guilty for using the other woman in such manner. But on the other hand, she was helping her to move on and to find someone better, much better. There was no life to be had with a skooma addict. She had seen its effects on one of her parents’ guild members. It hadn't been pretty.

Finding the house proved to be easy. Getting in, not so much. There were guards wandering around constantly. No way to pick the lock without being seen. Unless she created a diversion.

She saw one of the city's several beggars standing around, so she walked over to the old woman. After a few words and a couple of coins, the beggar smiled and walked over to the guard nearest to the front door of the house. As the two chatted, Yisia quickly hid in the niche in front of the door and put on her invisibility ring, disappearing out of sight. She then proceeded to pick the lock and slip inside.

No one was inside and she had no idea when Faelian was coming. She searched the place from top to bottom and found the house's previous owner dead in the basement in a pool of his own blood. It seemed that Faelian had cleared the house of occupants. She also found a rather expensive-looking wine, Tamika Vintage 415. Deciding that Lucian might like it, she put it in her backpack. Then she sat out of sight on the stairs with a whetstone and settled in for the wait.

After an hour or so, Yisia had sharpened her daggers and oiled her bowstring. She was getting exceedingly bored and the risk of falling asleep was a very real one. There was the distinct pitter-patter of rain filling the quiet house. She found it calming and, because of that, was slightly startled when she heard someone opening the door.

It was quickly obvious that Faelian wasn't in his right mind anymore. He kept talking to himself and giggling like a madman. Killing him might be a service not just to Atraena but to him as well. His mind was too far gone to be recovered. As the Elf was having a lively conversation with bowl of rotten fruit, Yisia walked behind him and stabbed him through his heart. Faelian crumbled to the floor and a puddle of blood spread under him.

Yisia grabbed an old, worn cloak from a nearby chair and wrapped it around herself. She then slipped into the storm raging outside without spearing another look to her mark.

It took her longer than usually to get back to fort Farragut because it was raining so hard she could barely see ahead of her. She actually got lost at some point before finding the road again. By the time she finally got there, she was soaking wet and freezing. As she descend the ladder, Lucian was there to welcome her. He took one look at her and brought her a blanket. Then he helped her strip from her wet armor before wrapping the warm blanket around her.

When she finally stopped shivering and got the feeling back to her extremities, she remembered the bottle of wine.

“Get my bag, will you? I got you something.”

Lucien found the bottle and carefully read the etiquette. He then poured them both a glass.

“Tamika Vintage. Excellent choice. I must admit, I rarely walk past their vineyard when I'm near Skingrad.”

“You go there often?”

“Occasionally, when duty calls me. I rarely travel just for fun anymore.”

“Too bad.”

“What do you mean, my dear?”

“I just thought it might be fun to go somewhere with you.”

“I did say rarely, not never.”

“True. We could go house shopping.”

He was just about to take a sip of his drink, but her comment made him freeze. With a raised eyebrow he looked at her with a question in his eyes.

“Relax. I'm not asking us to move in together”, she laughed and went on to explain her idea of the Brotherhood actually owning a few houses.

Lucien approved the idea whole-heartedly. After giving it some thought, he suggested that it might be best to get houses especially from Anvil, Leyawiin, and maybe Bravil. The first two had harbors and were frequently visited by family members from other countries and Bruma for its proximity to Skyrim. He decided to discuss the idea further with the Listener and the other Speakers.

Yisia was finally starting to feel warm, dry, and very hungry. She borrowed one of Lucien's robes so they were able to sit down to have some dinner. The Redguard was a tad confused at how quickly the day had gone. She must have gotten lost a lot worse than she'd originally thought. They ate in silence and Yisia stared at the fire with a blank expression after finishing.

“Are you still with me?”

“Oh, yeah. Just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Care to share?”

“Nothing worth mentioning. Besides, I think I'm much more interested in what you had in mind.”

“Oh?”

“I distinctly remember hearing something about repayment,” Yisia wouldn't have been able to hide her grin even if she'd tried. Lucien let out a low, rich laughter.

“Do not worry, I have not forgotten. Quite the opposite. I have had the whole day to imagine proper ways to give you exactly what you deserve.”

“Do tell.”

“Despite being called the Speaker, I have always preferred action over words.”

Without wasting another second, Lucien pulled Yisia into his lap and slanted his lips across hers. She could feel her head spinning of his overwhelming presence. His hands quickly traced their previous path from that morning. It didn't take him long to get her panting and practically begging for him. He hadn't been lying when he had said that he was good with his hands. He was very, very good.

Lucien pulled her robes open, revealing her lean figure to his roaming eyes and hands. He seized her breast and she moaned as he took her nipple between his nimble fingers. Every pinch and tug elicited sounds of pleasure from her. Her hips started to grind against his thigh on their own. Yisia felt like she had no control over her body. He was playing her like a flute. Every move of his hands made her climb higher and higher towards the crescendo. His mouth trailed a string of open kisses and nips from her neck to her breast, where he clasped on its peak like a starving man.

By the time he actually pushed two of his fingers into her, she was clawing his back and leaving long scrapes. His thumb kept circling her clit as his fingers rubbed her inner sanctum. The friction was building the tension within her and she thanked Sithis that she had him to hold on to, to anchor her to this plane of existence. She doubted that even a priest of Dibella could bring pleasure like he did.

What brought her over the threshold was when he started to press his thumb against her clit as if he was trying to push it through the flesh and to the fingers that were inside her. It caused just enough pressure against all the right places that she sank her nails so deep into his shoulders that they drew blood and screamed his name loud enough for to the Aedras to hear her.

He didn't give her a moment to relax before standing up and lifting her to the edge of the table. He drew out his fingers and replaced them with his own straining member. Yisia's high sounds of pleasure were joined by a low groan that escaped his lips as he felt her body still bearing the aftershocks of her orgasm.

A few steadying breaths later, he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. The look of utter bliss on her face was stroking his male ego, so he did it a few more times until it just wasn't enough for him. He took a firmer hold of her hips and rammed himself into her again and again.

Yisia was fighting a losing battle to control her voice as he kept burying himself inside her. To keep herself relatively quiet, she sank her teeth to his shoulder. It might have helped her, but it most certainly didn't help Lucien. He had long ago accepted that, in his mind, pain and pleasure, life and death, were twisted together. Therefore, her clawing him and drawing blood only brought him pleasure. And biting? That definitely pushed him closer to his breaking point. With a few more thrusts and a violent shudder, his seed filled her. He buried his face to her neck and pulled her as close to his body as he could.

Lucien was clinging to her like to a lifeline. She stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair. After gaining his composure, he lifted his eyes to hers and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He then pulled his softening member out and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe them both clean. She dropped down from the table and then guided him to the bed by holding his hand. He settled on his back to the bed as she curled to his side.

No words were exchanged as their hands traced idle patterns on each other’s bodies. When sleep finally took them over, they were still wrapped around each other like the roots of two trees growing close to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time, I would like to thank my beta ElvenSister, who after reading this chapter said that this contains fluffy bow-chika-bow-wow. Never did I imagine to write something like that :D


	10. Roderick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorther chapter this time, sorry

“Yisia,” Lucien said while giving the woman in his bed a gentle shake. “I have been summoned. I am not sure how long I will be gone. Feel free to use this place as if it was your own.”

“Where are you going?” Yisia asked, rubbing her eyes.

“I cannot tell you.”

“Okay. I´ll see you when you get back.”

Lucien placed a kiss on her forehead before exiting. It took Yisia a few moments to stretch and find the strength to get out of the comfortable bed. She ate a quick breakfast before heading to the Sanctuary.

It seemed that she had been anxiously expected. Ocheeva was pacing up and down the main hall. She seemed to let out a sigh of relief when she saw Yisia.

“Sister, I was worried when you didn't come home last night.”

“No need to worry. I just got caught in the storm and had to take shelter in a cave,” Yisia lied. She had promised to keep Lucien's place a secret and she would do it. Even if it meant being dishonest to the family.

“Good. I was just…”

“Ocheeva, is everything all right?”

“Yes, I've just heard rumors.”

“Rumors?”

“Talk. This past year, some family members have been found… murdered! Could there be an assassin among assassins?”

“We are family, I doubt any of us would hurt another. It would break the Tenents. As much as it pains me to say this, it could be that they just got caught. You've said it yourself. The Imperial Legion Soldiers are not very fond of us.”

“You're right. Anyway, how did your job go?”

“Well. Faelian is with Sithis now.”

“And your bonus?”

“Inside with no one around, except the corpse of the house's previous owner.”

“Your handiwork?”

“No. It seemed that Faelian wanted the place for his own skooma hideout.”

“Ah. Then you have earned your reward. Come with me.”

The Argonian walked to her room and, after searching for a bit, handed Yisia a beautiful steel bow that had the distinct feel of enchantment on it.

“This is called Shadowhunt. It will aid you to bring your prey down more quickly and hinder your enemies’ abilities to use magic. May it serve you well.”

“Thank you, Sister. It is a thing of beauty.”

“Unfortunately, the assignment I have for you does not require you to use it. Are you still interested?”

“Who has our Dread Father summoned?”

“Nestled in the mountains to the west lies fort Sutch. It is the home of the warlord Roderick and his mercenaries. Your target is the warlord.”

“This ought to be interesting.”

“Roderick has recently taken ill. He now lies in eternal slumber, kept alive only by the daily administration of a powerful medicine.”

“If he's already dying, why are we needed?”

“You question our orders?”

“No, just wondering out loud. I assume there is a catch.”

“You must remain undetected. Whomever arranged this contract wants it to look like Roderick died from his illness, so discretion is essential. Attack no one! Be seen by no one!”

“Okay… And how am I supposed to kill him then?”

“With this,” Ocheeva said, giving her a small bottle. “Find Roderick's medicine and replace it with that poisoned bottle.”

“And they kill him for me. Very clever. Do you know if anyone has been in the area? I might need some advice about getting in there undetected.”

“Teinaava has had a few contracts in that part of Cyrodiil lately. You might wish to consult him.”

“Thank you, Sister. I think this might take me several days. It's further than my previous contracts.”

“Take your time. Also, you might want to stay clear of Kvatch. I've heard disturbing news from there.”

“What kind?”

“People keep telling how they've seen some creatures that aren't from this world.”

“Ghost stories?”

“I thought so as well, at first. But too many stories are going around and they're too similar. Just be careful.”

“I will. Farewell.”

Yisia took her old bow to the training room's weapon rack since she didn't need it anymore. She was also lucky enough to find Teinaava there. He had an excellent piece of advice, which would help her tremendously.

It was well past midday when she neared Skingrad and it would be nightfall before she would be anywhere near fort Sutch. She might as well rest in the city before continuing onwards. Usually she did prefer making her hits during the night but, in this case, it might be prudent to fulfill the contract during the day. At day time most of the mercenaries would, most likely, be outside the fort preying on the weary travelers. That would mean less people for her to avoid.

She walked into the city and was instantly impressed. It seemed like the whole city was built like protection was a priority. It had high stone walls and between the two city districts ran a walled gauntlet. Anyone attacking the city would be trapped in the gauntlet while the defenders could shoot arrows at them and pour boiling oil over them. This was a city that you did not want to attack against.

West Weald Inn proved to be a warm and inviting place, although a bit on the expensive side. Luckily, she had earned a hefty sum of gold with the Brotherhood. She rented one of the rooms for a day before settling down for a nice meal.

After a while, she was joined by an elderly High Elf, who introduced himself as Sinderion. Yisia remembered Lucien saying that this might be the man, who could tell her about the odd humming plant she kept finding on the shores of lakes and rivers. He did indeed tell her. The plant was called Nirnroot and he was actually collecting them for some research project. She offered to give him the ones she had collected since she didn´t have any use for them. They talked about alchemy for a while until Yisia decided that she would have get to bed, if she wanted to get up early enough.

When she woke up, it was still dark outside. She gathered her belongings and began her trek to fort Sutch. Some animals tried to make a meal out of her but she disposed of them with little effort. Eventually she could see the fort in front of her. Just a small distance from it were some stones that might have been a part of some structure at some point, but it had collapsed long ago. That must have been the old fort Sutch Abbey Teinaava had mentioned. She sneaked to the ruin and managed to find the hatch that would lead to the tunnels that connected the fort with the now gone Abbey. Picking the lock proved to be an easy task and she dropped into the darkness below.

The tunnels were flooded and dark but, on the other hand, they were also completely deserted. Yisia moved silently in the water until she reached dry land. She was in.

There was only a handful of mercenaries roaming the halls and they seemed to be certain that no one would be dumb enough to raid their hideout. Keeping to the shadows and moving with light feet she managed to make her way across the main hall and to the tunnel that led to Roderick's room.

The warlord was lying on a large bed that could be seen from the hall. Yisia had to find the medicine before anyone would come and check on the man. There were several bottles of beer and wine lying around but nothing that resembled medicine. On the far side of the room, there was a large cabinet which, on further inspection, proved to be locked. She opened it and found a single bottle inside it along with a note that seemed to be instruction on how often the medicine should be given and how much. This must have been it.

Yisia carefully pocketed the medicine and placed the poison bottle on the shelf instead. Fortunately, the bottles looked alike. Now, she just had to get out.

She made her way next to the warlord's bed and dropped down to the main hall. From there she made her way back to the tunnels. Getting up to the hatch leading outside proved a tad challenging, but, eventually, her determination won.

As she started her journey back to the Sanctuary, she could see the city of Kvatch in the distance. It almost looked like it was smoking. Her parents had told her about Kvatch and as she recalled it was Cyrodiil's second largest city. Right after the Imperial City. But something about it didn't seem right. It might have been Ocheeva's warnings, but she had a gut feeling that she should stay away from that city.

By the time she got back to the Sanctuary, she was exhausted. She had walked across Cyrodiil and all she wanted was to find a nice bed where to collapse. No such luck, as Ocheeva came to greet her.

“Ah, so you infiltrated fort Sutch, remained undetected, and replaced the medicine with the poison I provided. You are truly a master of shadows! I'm pleased to give you this bonus.”

Ocheeva handed her a long, velvet dress. Yisia took it, perplexed. What in the Oblivion was she going to do with a dress like this? Well, besides have Lucien rip it off her.

“This should prove useful for you next mission.”

“Next?”

“Yes, I have one ready for you and it is unfortunately on a rather tight schedule.”

“How tight?”

“You have to leave immediately.”

“I just got back! I haven't even slept!”

“I know, I'm sorry. But you are the only one suited for this. Me, Teinaava, Vicente, Gogron, and M'raaj-Dar would stand out too much. Telaendril is out on another mission and Antoinette… Well, don't tell her, but her personality isn't suited for this one.”

“Fine, where to?”

“Skingrad.”

“You're kidding me!”

“Not this time.”

“Why are we in a rush with this one?”

“Because you've been invited to a party.”


	11. The Party

A weary Redguard passed through the gates of Skingrad. Yisia had gotten only a few hours of sleep and eaten on the road to save time. No matter what Ocheeva might say, she was planning to get a good night's sleep in West Weald Inn after the job. That in mind, she went to rent a room. She even managed to get the same room she'd had the last time.

Once inside, she peeled off her armor and slipped into the dress Ocheeva had given her. One of the drawers contained a pair of gold-trimmed shoes that she decided to borrow for the party. Yisia opened her hair and combed it. It had been a while since she had worn a dress as generous as the one she had. The front was cut low enough to show the top of her bosom and the back was cut even deeper. Half of her back was exposed. She could feel the tips of her hair tickling the usually covered skin.

Antoinette had borrowed her some make-up so she would fit into the party better. While they had chatted, Yisia had had to agree with Ocheeva's estimate about the woman. Antoinette definitely shouldn't be given any contract that might require mingling and acting. In fact, Yisia had started to question the woman’s mental stability within minutes. Talking about bathing in someone’s blood tends to do that.

When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she hid a small slim dagger under her corset and then left the Inn to see a fellow named Fafnir at the Summitmist Manor. The man turned out to be a Nord, who was already greying around his temples. Ocheeva hadn't said it, and neither did Fafnir, but Yisia made that conclusion that he was part of the Brotherhood when he talked about how the two of them had the same “Mother”.

Fafnir gave Yisia the key she needed to exit the house when the deed was done. The other guests had been tricked into the house using a chest of gold as bait. They had been told that they wouldn't be able to leave the house until one of them finds the chest. Of course, there was no chest. There was only Yisia.

“Go, go! Socialize! Talk to those fine people, and then plunge your knife into their throats when they ain't lookin',” Fafnir said before locking her into the manor along with her prey.

Yisia was first greeted by an elderly lady, who introduced herself as Matilde Petit. Apparently, they had been waiting for her, because they were told that they would all have to be present before the search for the gold chest could begin. Yisia looked around and saw everyone chatting with each other. She would have to take her time to get them separated, since Ocheeva had instructed her to kill them one by one.

The other guests were a young Dunmer woman, Dovesi Dran, who seemed to dislike the old, Redguard soldier Neville. She was quite taken by Primo Antonius, though. Despite the young man being a pompous noble. The fifth and final guest was a drunk named Nels the Naughty. Just talking with him made Yisia long for a bath.

She chatted with each one of them and got them to open up about their backgrounds. It seemed that each of them had quite the story. As they dispersed to search for the chest, she set to work. Taking care of everyone quickly would be essential. If they had too much time to chat amongst themselves, they might get suspicious of her.

Sweet talking Matilde into an alliance was even easier than she had thought. They agreed to split the treasure, should one of them find it. Yisia offered to search the main floor while the old woman would check the basement. When The Redguard was sure that no one could see her, she moved quietly to the basement. Matilde was there, peering into barrels and crates. With muffled footsteps Yisia walked behind the old woman and stabbed her slim dagger to the base of her skull. She didn't want to get any blood on her new dress. One down, four to go.

The now clean dagger hidden once again, she walked back upstairs. Primo and Nels were in the lounging area together, so Yisia passed them and climbed the stairs to the guest quarters. There were several bedrooms there and in the hallway she ran into Dovesi, who told her to be quiet since Neville had gone to take a nap. That should make her job a lot easier, if she just got rid of the Dunmer.

“Dovesi, I have to tell you something.”

“Anything.”

“I just talked to Primo and he told me that he is quite taken with you.”

“He is?! Oh my. I didn't think a man like him could ever be interested in someone like me. What should I do?”

“If I may suggest.”

“Of course!”

“Go to your room. I'll go tell him, discreetly, that you want to talk to him. He will come up to see you and then it's all up to you.”

“You would do that?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Dovesi smiled when she retreated to her room to wait for her prince charming. Yisia, on the other hand, carefully cracked Neville’s bedroom door slightly to see if he was already asleep. She could see the man’s chest rising and falling in the tempo of his calm breathing. Now might be best chance to get rid of him. Neville being ex-military worried her slightly. She definitely did not want to end in a brawl or a duel with him.

The man didn't stir when she walked next his bed and not even a sound passed his lips when Yisia buried her blade into his temple. Another clean kill with a minimal mess. Her next target was waiting for her attention in the next room.

Yisia knocked on Dovesi's door and entered after receiving her permission.

“Is something wrong? Is he not coming?”

“Don't fret. He'll be up in a minute. I just wanted to check if you're okay.”

“I admit I am a bit nervous.”

“Just relax. Oh, you're hair is coming loose. Sit down and let me fix that for you.”

Dovesi sat down to a chair and Yisia walked behind her. She lifted her hands to fix her hair as the Dunmer brattled on about how handsome Primo was. The Dunmer's monologue ended short when Yisia took a firm hold of her head and snapped her neck. No more courting for her.

When Yisia had chatted with everyone for the first time, she had made her plans and was determined to take full advantage of the things they had told to her. That in mind she went back to the lounging area to find Nels.

The blond man was sitting there alone while nursing a tankard of ale. Primo was nowhere to be seen. Perfect.

“Nels, could I ask you to follow me? I think there is something you should see.”

He stood up, swaying a bit, but followed her nonetheless as she guided him to Dovesi's body. Yisia remembered how the man had told her about Dovesi's resemblance with his departed daughter. Her little performance had just the effect she had hoped for. Nels collapsed to his knees near the Dunmer, crying.

“Who could do this to a sweet young girl like her?”

“I don't know. Last I talked with her, she told me about how Primo had wanted to talk to her about something in private.”

The bait was set. Now she just had to see, if he took it. Nels stood up with fury in his eyes.

“Primo! That self-righteous prick! I will skin him alive for this!”

Nels stormed out of the room, Yisia hot on his trail. Primo was examining a large bookshelf that was standing near the front door when he was brutally slammed against it by a raging drunkard.

“You little piece of shit!”

“Nels, what's gotten into you?” Primo asked, dodging as the other man slashed him with his sword.

“How could you do that?”

“Do what?”

Primo didn't get an answer from Nels, who, despite his intoxicated state, was a rather skilled swordsman. Eventually the noble's luck and speed gave out and he collapsed to the floor with a sword plunged through his chest. Nels looked at his corpse with loathing before spitting on it. He then grabbed a nearby wine bottle and drank it. What a waste of wine, Yisia thought to herself.

“Nels?”

“Don't worry, dear girl. That bastard will never hurt anyone again.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“What help?” He turned towards Yisia. She looked at him with eyes as cold as steel. The soft innocent look, that he had expected, was nowhere to be seen. The Redguard shoved her blade to the underside of his chin and up to his brain. That was the last one. She had managed to kill all five of them with none of them expecting her and she had even managed to keep her dress spotless. Now she could go back to the Inn and get some sleep.

When arriving, Yisia asked Erina, the innkeeper, to bring some food and wine to her room. She was planning to have something to eat before catching some sleep. She had earned it. She closed the door to her room behind her and when she turned around she was greeted with a familiar sound.

“That dress look astonishing on you, my dear.” Lucien was lounging on one of her chairs, looking every bit as mysterious as he had when they had first met.

“Ocheeva has great taste.”

“Ocheeva?”

“Yeah, I got this from her as a bonus from the last job.”

“And you assume that it is she, who acquired it?”

“Your doing, then?”

“I might have thought of you when I saw it.”

“I should tell you. I don't really wear dresses. It might be a while before you see it on me again.”

“I did not say that I thought it on you, when I saw it. On the contrary, I thought how good it would look on my floor after I take it off you.”

“Really? That's the cheesy line you chose to use?”

“Forgive me, my dear. I find myself unable to articulate properly with this apparition in front of me.”

“Still cheesy, but I'll let it slide. What are you doing here?”

They were interrupted by a knock when a servant brought the food she had asked for. She opened the door only slightly so the servant couldn't see Lucien. Yisia took the tray of food from the servant and closed the door. She carried it to the table and sat across from Lucien. They then continued their conversation while enjoying their meal.

“I had an opportunity to discuss your suggestion with my fellow Speakers and the Listener. They agreed that it would be beneficial for us to own some houses. I was assigned to procure these facilities.”

“Lucky you.”

“Yes, lucky me. I was heading to Anvil when a thought came to me: Isn't the lovely lady that has been staying at my place with her spare time on my way to Anvil? So I thought we might do as you suggested and go house shopping.”

“You want me to go with you?”

“Yes. I believe the 'normal' people call it going out on a date.”

“We´re not normal?”

“You thought we were?”

Yisia laughed and soon Lucien joined her. After their dinner, Lucien helped Yisia out of the dress, so she could get some sleep. Well… 'Helped' might have been an exaggeration. He did his best to distract her by kissing her neck and running his oh-so-clever fingers along her décolleté. She was biting her lower lip to keep quiet because, as far as the innkeeper knew, this room was rented for one person only.

The dress eventually was forgotten on the floor as Lucien carried her to the bed. His hands mapped the contours of her body and left her anticipating for more. As his hands stroked her inner thighs, Lucien added just a hint of shocking touch. A simple spell that caused a small current of electricity to surge on his hands. Her back arched off the bed and he had to place his free hand on her mouth to muffle her.

“Now, now. You have to stay quiet. We don't want anyone interrupting, do we?”

Yisia shook her head vigorously as his hand moved closer and closer to her center in small circles. He placed two of his fingers on either side of her clit and sent a small shock between them. The sensation was nothing like she had ever felt. She had heard that some mages were able to use magic to enhance experiences in bed, but this was something she had never imagined. Another shock and she could taste blood in her mouth. She must have bitten Lucien's palm in the effort to remain quiet, but he didn't seem to mind in the least.

With a few more jolts of energy, Yisia's world shattered and she sank to her bed as a heaving pile of satisfaction. She vaguely acknowledged Lucien slipping out of his robes and settling next to her. He chuckled to himself as he pulled the blanket to cover them. Yisia was already fast asleep. She had clearly been exhausted. Maybe now she could get a peaceful night of sleep.

In the morning, Yisia woke up to the sight of Lucien packing their backpacks. He seemed to have gotten everything ready, except dressing her.

“Good, you're awake. We will head to Anvil as soon as you are dressed.”

“Good morning to you, too. I'm glad you're so eager to get going, but how about some breakfast?”

“I thought we might eat on the road.”

“Fine. You'll owe me for this one.”

“I am positive I can think of something to regain my position within your good graces.”

“If you have trouble coming up with something, I'm more than happy to give you a few suggestions.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

Yisia reluctantly got out of bed and put on her armor. She secured her weapons before lifting her backpack. As she was leaving the room, Lucien casted his invisibility spell. No one had seen him come in, so it would raise questions if someone saw him leave.

They left the city through the west gate and, after the city was behind them, Lucien shed his spell. Yisia preferred seeing him. It had felt odd walking around with the invisible man. He gave a loud whistle and a gorgeous horse appeared from the woods. Its coat was purple-tinted black and it had red eyes. It was like something from another world.

“This is my dear friend Shadowmere. A valuable companion in all my travels, the fastest horse you will ever find in Cyrodiil, and blessed by the Dread Father himself.”

Lucien mounted the horse and then held out his hand so Yisia could get up as well. She looked at the horse doubtfully.

“You sure it can carry both of us?”

“Positive.”

“Okay. But if it crumples under our weight, you'll be the one carrying it.”

Yisia settled in front of Lucien and it seemed that Shadowmere would be just fine under its burden. She wasn't prepared that she might not be fine with this scenario, though.

After a few miles, she became painfully aware of the difficult position she had ended up in. The saddle was just about the right size for two persons, but she was still pressed rather tightly against the pommel. So in essence, as they rode, Yisia's private parts rubbed against the pommel and, at the same time, she could feel Lucien's manhood pressing against her lower back. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

It took all her concentration to keep herself from moaning. Lucien's ministration from the previous evening had left her a tad sensitive and the rhythm of Shadowmere's step caused them to move in a manner that reminded her of slow lovemaking. That image alone was making her blush, but Lucien just had to fuel the fire by talking against her neck. The only comforting thought she had was that Lucien seemed to be in the same predicament. She could feel the prominence against her back more and more clearly as they went on.

They diverged from the road when they got nearer to Kvatch. They didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on there. Shadowmere didn't seem to care whether it had to trek through the woods or walk on a road. Off-roading didn't slow it in the least.

Before noon, they could see the walls of Anvil in the horizon. At this point Lucien decided it might be best if they walked the rest of the way, so that they could both calm down a bit. It might be slightly awkward if she walked into the town with lust written all over her face and he sporting an impressive erection.

Anvil proved to be a nice harbor city that reminded Yisia of Hammerfell, at least regarding its architecture. As they walked around the city, they could hear people talking about a place called Benirus Manor. Apparently, it had gotten to a rather bad shape and citizens were hoping that someone would fix it. Also, it was on sale. They made their way to the local inn, The Count's Arms, and were almost immediately approached by a sharply dressed Imperial.

“You wouldn't happen to be in the market for a home, would you? If you are, I just happen to be selling a manor located right here in Anvil.”

“Benirus Manor, perhaps?” Lucien asked, sounding indifferent. Yisia decided to stay out of this one since he was the one, who had been delegated to handle the purchasing of the Brotherhood's new houses.

“Why, yes! I am Velwyn Benirus. I'm selling my grandfather's house, Benirus Manor. If you're interested, I could let you have it for a modest sum. I have to sell it soon, as I have pressing matters elsewhere. It is located across the street from the Chapel. Once you buy, you get the key to the front door and the deed of ownership. That's the deal. Would you like to buy it now?”

“I would like to see it first, from the inside, before even considering buying it.”

“Listen, I'm on a tight schedule. I don't have time to play a tour guide. If you’re not interested, then fine, others are.”

“Really? Because from what I have heard, you have been trying to sell it for quite a while without any success.”

“I might have exaggerated a bit. I sell it to you for 5000 gold.”

“Seems kind of steep for a house I can't go see first and that I have heard to be in a dire need of renovation. I believe 3000 gold is a fair prize.”

“What? It's a big house. I'm not going to just give it to you.”

“Up to you,” Lucien said nonchalantly before walking over to the bar and ordering himself and Yisia glasses of wine. They sat down and drank while chatting. At the same time, they kept an eye on Velwyn, who seemed to be torn between getting rid of the manor and selling it for too cheap. They were just about to leave when the Imperial walked over to them.

“Very well. 3000 gold.” He sounded defeated. He handed Lucien the deed to the house along with the key. “I hope you enjoy your new home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to those pressing matters I spoke of earlier. Good day.”

Velwyn left the inn after receiving his gold. Lucien and Yisia exited after him in order to take a good look at what they had just bought.

The manor had a large garden that was overgrown and the exterior would definitely need to be repaired. Lucien assured Yisia that their Brothers and Sister had several talents and they could have it fixed in no time.

Inside they were greeted with thick layers of dust that covered every surface. It seemed that no one had been there for a while. The house was furnished so that would make things easier.

As they walked around the house, Yisia couldn't help but wonder why it had been so cheap.

“Lucien, don't you find it odd that Velwyn was so anxious to get rid of this place?”

“Not really. I assume we will find some corpses or such from the basement.”

“Corpses?”

“Yes, when nobles want to get rid of their properties it is usually due to money trouble, divorce, or secrets. And the secrets usually involve corpses.”

“Great…”

When they arrived to the basement, they didn't find any corpses, but a tunnel that reached well beyond the plot they had just bought. At the end of the tunnel, there was a wall with odd markings. It looked sort of like a magical drawing, but neither of them recognized any of the symbols. Maybe one of the other family members could make some sense of it.

They made their way back upstairs, where Lucien wasted no time in pulling the dusty cover off the bed and tossing Yisia on it instead. They were both still wound up from the ride to Anvil, and they couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. There was no need for foreplay so Lucien simply lined himself before pushing into Yisia's welcoming depths. Their desire for one another consumed both of them. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other or be close enough.

Lucien hammered her with an almost desperate need to find release. It might have been described as an assault by someone if she hadn't been encouraging him loudly, telling him to go faster and harder.

She was the first to go over the edge and Lucien followed right behind her. He had struggled to keep himself in check so she could find satisfaction in their union as well.

Yisia stroked his damp hair unconsciously. As she opened her eyes to give him a kiss, she saw several pale faces looking at them. She shrieked from the top her lungs and threw a fire ball at one of them on a reflex. Lucien rolled off her promptly and attacked the four remaining ghosts with his own spells. Eventually, the specters were lying on the ground in piles of ectoplasm. Yisia looked at Lucien with an enraged gaze.

“That bastard sold us a haunted house!”

“Get dressed. I want to have a word him.”

As they were about to leave the house, they noticed a broken vase on the floor with a piece of paper and a skeletal hand in the midst of the shards. It was a page of a diary that talked about a secret room in the house that could be entered only by a true-blooded Benirus. They definitely needed to find Velwyn.

Unfortunately, they didn't find the man from the Count´s Arms. The innkeeper told them that he had left for the Imperial City. They might catch him if they hurried. Yisia took one look at Lucien and told him to go. He could catch the lying bastard easily with Shadowmere if she wasn't slowing him down. Lucien gave her a sharp nod and told her to wait for him in the inn. And then he was off.

The sun was already setting when Lucien finally arrived, dragging the very reluctant Velwyn behind him. The man looked unharmed, although very scared. It was obvious that Lucien had had a very stern talk with him. The three of them chose a quiet table in the corner and, as soon as they had sat down, Velwyn started babbling.

“I knew there was a curse on that place which is why I sold it to you so cheap. I suppose I should've warned you, but I had to get out of Anvil. My family said I could move to the Imperial City once all our loose ends were tied down. The manor was one of those loose ends. I fear my own greed got the better of my judgment. I hope you weren't hurt badly in that horrible place. I suppose I assumed you'd be able to lift the curse and be done with it. My grandfather, Lorgren Benirus, was a strange old man, always dabbling and experimenting with magic. He was mostly harmless, until the fateful day he came across a tome bearing the evil magic of necromancy. He became obsessed and decided that by using necromancy, he could prolong his own life. The dark arts contained in the tome called for him to dig up the recently deceased in the nearby crypts under the cathedral. When it was discovered that he did this, the Mages Guild called for a quick meeting to decide what to do. It only took minutes to decide. Led by a young upstart named Carahil, the Mages Guild stormed Benirus Manor and slew Lorgren. However, amid the chaos, his body vanished. Because of this, the people of Anvil concluded the manor must be cursed. You are the first persons to set foot inside in a long time.”

“Well, that explains a few things. Now, you will come with us and help to lift the curse,” Lucien said with a tone that left no room for arguing.

“But, I… Fine.”

They made their way back to the manor and into the basement. Even though Yisia and Lucien had destroyed several ghosts before leaving, they were still attacked by several more.

Eventually, they were standing in front of the odd drawing on the wall. Velwyn walked over to the wall and pressed his hand against it as the diary page had instructed. Nothing happened. The Imperial looked ready to give up, when Lucien walked over to him and slit the man's palm open. He then planted the bloody palm against the wall. This time it opened.

When Lucien let go of Velwyn's hand, the man bolted. Probably towards safety. Yisia and Lucien walked into the room cautiously. There was a large stone platform in the middle and on it a skeleton that was missing its hand. As they approached it, the room was filled with a strange voice, assumably Lorgren Benirus, that told them to reunite the skeleton with his missing hand. Deciding it might be the only way to get rid of the curse, Yisia placed the skeletal hand they had found upstairs to the vacant spot it belonged to.

An eerie laughter echoed as the corpse rose from its platform and started spewing spells at them. But they were no amateurs when it came to killing and they had it in pieces in no time. They took everything that might be considered valuable and left Lorgren's little hidey-hole.

The whole house felt different, brighter. They didn't encounter any more ghosts and even the remnants of the ones they had killed had disappeared. Apparently, it had worked. Now the house could be fixed and the Brotherhood could move in. Yisia looked around the house when Lucien went to talk to a local Brotherhood agent. He soon came back with several leather-clad men and women that greeted her as Sister. Their work was done and it was time to turn the house over to those, who could actually do something to it to make it presentable again.

They said their farewells and begun their long journey back to Cheydinhal. As Anvil disappeared behind them, Yisia turned to Lucien.

“You know. If this is your idea of a date, I'm not sure I want to go on a second one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone is wondering, I use the word 'it' instead of he or she regarding Shadowmere on purpose. I swear there is a reason for it :)


	12. Ademus Phillida

It had been a peaceful couple of months since Anvil. Yisia had helped Lucien in procuring houses for the Brotherhood from Leyawiin and Bruma. They had also made sure that each of the houses had trustworthy servant, who would take care of the house for the Brotherhood.

Yisia really enjoyed the time she had alone with Lucien and she rarely slept at the Sanctuary anymore. She did spent time there when she had a chance, because she still needed practice with her blades and Teinaava was a great teacher. Not to mention that Ocheeva kept giving her random jobs. The Redguard had also developed a friendship with the Sanctuary's other archer, Telaendril. The two of them could be seen wondering in the woods exchanging tips or just gossiping. Telaendril was like the big sister Yisia had always hoped for.

The two women were bathing at a waterfall near Cheydinhall, when Telaendril brought up Yisia's absence from the Sanctuary.

“So, how is he in bed?”

“He?”

“The man you spend your nights with? Or maybe it's a lady?”

“I don't know what you mean,” Yisia said, bashfully. She did her best not to look into the Elf's eyes.

“Come on. You can tell me. It's not like we are forbidden to have sex. I won't steal him from you. I don't even want to know who he is, just if he's any good.”

Yisia had to laugh at the other woman's admission.

“Trust me, he's very good. The things he can do with his hands and that wicked tongue of his…” The young woman sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Good. You need to find an outlet. Killing is all nice and fun but it is also a job. Occasionally you just want to lose yourself in the embrace of another. Just make sure you don't let it slip what you do for a living. They don't understand.”

“Is that why you only hook up with Gogron?”

“That and the fact he is very eager to please.”

“By Sithis! Don't tell me more. I don't want to know!”

“Really, I'll have you know he is very well…”

Yisia covered her ears with her hands and made a loud noise to overpower Telaendril's voice. The older woman’s laughter echoed over the water as she threw a washcloth at Yisia. That prompted a war of splashing.

“Looks like you two are having fun.”

The two women turned their heads towards the owner of the familiar hissing voice.

“Hello, sweet Sister. It warms my heart to see you again. The Night Mother has been smiling upon you, I hope,” Telaendril greeted Ocheeva, who had been on the road for a couple of days.

“Indeed she has. I'm glad that I met you two here. I have assignments for the both of you.” The Argonian explained Telaendril's contract before turning to Yisia.

“Why do I feel like I should be nervous? That look bodes ill,” Yisia said as she put her armor on.

“Your contract has been sanctified by the Black Hand itself.” The Redguard looked stunned by this revelation. “Do you remember Ademus Phillida? The Imperial Legion pest? It's time he joined Sithis in the Void. He has spent his entire career investigating the Dark Brotherhood, interrupting our contracts, killing our family members! He lives on despite our attempts to kill him. Now the Legion pig's years of service have come to an end. He has retired. Phillida must not be allowed such a victory! His destiny is… darker.”

“Sounds fitting. Where will I find him?”

“He is a guest in Leyawiin.”

“Any special orders I should know?”

“The Black Hand has sanctioned the Rose of Sithis. It is a magic arrow specifically enchanted to kill its target. In this case, Phillida. Even if it just scratches him, he will die. But should it hit his armor, the enchantment would be wasted.”

“So, I have to kill him with the arrow.”

“Not necessary. You can kill him by any means necessary but you must send a message as well. Once Phillida is dead, take from his corpse the very finger that bears an Imperial Legion signet ring.”

“And what am I supposed to do with that?”

“Deposit this finger in the desk of Phillida´s successor, in his office in the Prison Barracks, in the Imperial City.”

“Well, that's quite a message.”

“Adamus Phillida will find no rest in retirement. No, his soul will endure the kind of eternal suffering known only to those who have angered Sithis.”

“I will take care of it. Telaendil, could you tell Teinaava that I won't be able to practice with him tonight?”

“Of course, Sister. Anyone else I could take a message to? Due to you missing a rendezvous?” The Elf asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

“None,” Yisia said with a laugh before she grabbed her backpack and headed towards Leyawiin. Even with good weather it would be dark by the time she would get there.

The sun was setting when Yisia opened the door to the Brotherhood's Leyawiin house. An Argonian man welcomed her and showed her to one of the free beds. Yisia didn´t know him by any other name than Custodian. A name that had been given to each of the caretakers of the Brotherhood's houses.

Yisia dropped her bag on the bed and asked the necessary information from the Custodian so she would be able to fulfill the will of Sithis. Apparently, Phillida spent the morning at the Three Sister Inn before going to the coast guard station. In the afternoon he tended to go swimming in the pond in the middle of the city and during the night he slept at the barracks. Phillida also had a bodyguard following him all the time.

As Yisia settled down for the night, she pondered how she would handle this contract. A part of her wanted to make the killing itself a message as well, which would mean killing the man in an open place. The best chance would most likely be when Phillida went for his swim. He wouldn't even wear his armor then. At least she didn't go swimming in her armor. Well, outside of work.

The lovely smell of the Custodian's breakfast woke her up. It seemed the Argonian could really cook. A quick look outside told her that it was close to midday. It had been awhile since she slept that long. Mostly because Lucien kept her up. Not that she was complaining. A smile crept on her lips as she thought how Lucien had kept her up the last time they had spent the night together.

Yisia shook her head to get rid of the images. As pleasant as they were she would have to concentrate to get this job done. But first, some breakfast. She sat down at the table and the Custodian brought her some bread, meat, and fruits. She dug in like a starving mountain lion.

“You wouldn't have a potion that would let me breath underwater?” Yisia asked as she tore another piece of freshly baked bread. She knew that the Argonian was a gifted alchemist and had a large potion collection.

“I have to check. I don't really have any use for those myself.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us have the ability to dive without drowning.”

“I know. I can't understand how you humans live like that.”

“That was a joke! I was starting to think that Lucien picked all the Custodians with a lack of sense of humor as a requirement.”

“The Speakers do work in mysterious ways.”

The moment Yisia noticed the Custodians amused look, she realized that most family members probably didn't call the Speakers by their first name. To the Void! She shouldn't have made a mistake like that.

The Custodian gave her a small bottle while she mulled over her blunder.

“That should give you about five minutes under water. My apologies that I don't have anything stronger.”

“This should be fine. Thank you.”

“Go with Sithis, dear Sister,” said the Custodian before leaving the house so he could go and gather some ingredients for his potions.

Yisia left most of her equipment on her bed. The potion was securely in one of the hidden pockets of her armor and the Blade of Woe was strapped to her hip. She wasn't quite sure where to put the Rose of Sithis, though. Eventually she slipped it into her boot very carefully. She had a plan and now all she could was to hope that it would work.

Next to the pond, where Phillida took his afternoon swim, was a large boulder. Yisia made her way behind it, made sure that no one was in sight, and put on her invisibility ring. She had barely put the ring on when dark clouds blocked the sun and it begun to drizzle. Sithis was truly blessing her.

The Redguard waited near to an hour when she finally saw Phillida and his bodyguard show up. She recognized the man easily since she had seen him several times in the Imperial City. The old man stripped his armor and walked into the water. Yisia watched him swim a few laps around the pond before he dived under the water. It was time.

She quietly slipped into the water and before going under the surface she gulped down the potion the Custodian had given her. Yisia swam near to the man and as he dove again she was waiting for him with the Rose of Sithis. The arrow sank into his stomach and the enchantment killed him instantly. Yisia held to his corpse tightly and took out her dagger. She chopped the finger, with the Imperial signet ring, off and secured it into her pocket.

There were some vine like plants growing in the pond so Yisia tied some of them to Phillidas body. That way it wouldn't surface before she had a chance to get some distance between her and the corpse. She slowly surfaced behind the same boulder that had kept her hidden earlier.

Getting back to the Leyawiin house took some time but when she was finally there she quickly dried herself before grabbing her bag, leaving a note for the Custodian, and leaving the city. The next stop would be the Imperial City.

Yisia had to make a small detour on her way to finish her contract because she had been attacked by a spriggan and its pet bear on the way to the Imperial City. The damn forest creature had managed to slam her hard on her side before she had managed to kill the both of them. As a result, she had at least one broken rib. She wasn't good enough with her healing magic to fix herself completely, so she broke into the house, where she had killed Faelian a few months ago. She hoped there were some health potions somewhere in there.

But this time, luck was not on Yisia's side. She would have to work with a broken rib. She pulled off the top part of her armor, hissing with pain. Then she took some strips of cloth and wrapped them securely around the ribcage. It should make sure that she wouldn't damage herself more. Lucien could heal her when she was back to fort Farragut.

After re-strapping her armor, Yisia took Phillida's finger and her ring of invisibility. It was close to midnight when she slipped into the Prison Barracks. She had visited the Imperial City often enough in the last few months that she had a very good idea where everything was, so she luckily knew where Phillida's successor's office was. She would hate to spend any more time sneaking around then she had to. The pain was undeniable.

Most of the guards were sleeping in the barracks so there wasn't really anyone to disturb her. Placing the finger into the desks drawer proved to be easier than she had feared. Yisia was thrilled that she would be able to start the way back home.

The halls of the Sanctuary had never looked as beautiful as they did at the moment when Yisia came back after her assignment. She was tired, aching all over, and ready to collapse. M'raaj-Dar was the first to see her and he quickly came to her and wrapped his hands around her for support.

“You have taken a beating. Hold still!”

Yisia could feel the Khajiit's warm magic envelope her as the pain left. When she felt as good as new, she let go of the antagonistic mage. She knew that he didn't like her and didn't want to be near her.

“Thank you, Brother.”

“Look… I've been thinking, and…. Well… I guess I just want to say I'm sorry for the way '´ve treated you in the past. I mean, look at you! The things you've accomplished! You've proven yourself a valuable member of this Sanctuary. So let's start over, shall we?” M'raaj-Dar said, bashfully.

“I would love to.” Yisia couldn't hold back a smile. It had taken her quite a while but she had finally managed to befriend the prickly Khajiit.

“I know that from now on you and I are going to be great friends!” The Khajiit said before embracing Yisia.

“I bet. You wouldn't happen to know where Ocheeva is? I need to give her a debriefing.”

“I believe she is within her quarters.”

“Thank you, M'raaj-Dar.”

“My pleasure, Sister.”

Yisia didn't even have time to knock on Ocheeva's door before the Argonian opened the door.

“I thought I heard your voice. You were successful. Adamus Phillida is dead! I could feel my heart swell with the Night Mother's love the moment that imperial pig issued his last breath! You have done a great service to the Dark Brotherhood. Did you manage to send the message as well?”

“Yes, Phillida's severed finger has been left as a warning to his successor.”

“Excellent. I would love to give you a moment to rest but I have a sealed letter brought by the Dark Brotherhood courier.”

“What does that have to do with my rest?”

“I recognize this type of parcel. It contains sealed orders. It's addressed to you… from Lucien Lachance.” Yisia struggled to keep her face passive. “You must open these sealed orders immediately and follow their instructions to the letter. It would seem the Black Hand itself has a task for you.”

“Very well.”

Yisia opened the letter and read it through. It sounded official and he requested her presence in Fort Farragut. She rolled her eyes at the last sentence. _Get through these rotting sentinels and you will surely have earned the right to visit my private sanctum._ She could feel the jab towards her first entrance to the fort Farragut.

She walked towards the Sanctuary’s secret exit when Telaendril walked to her.

“Dear Sister, you are back. Are you ready for our archery completion?”

“I would love to but…”

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when Telaendril noticed the letter in her hand and gasped.

“You have been summoned!”

“Well… Yes.”

“This is a great honor. You must not waste any more time,” Telaendril said and stepped back.

“Sister, are you alright? You look a bit disappointed.”

“I… I have been hoping for a chance like that for years. Have I done something to displease the Night Mother?”

“I doubt that. You are a diligent servant of our Dread Father and Unholy Mother.”

“I guess so. But you should go. May the Night Mother keep you.”

Yisia looked at her friend with concern and she couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten the assignment because of her relationship with Lucien. She truly hoped that this wasn't the case.

The road to fort Farragut was familiar to her by now and it didn't take her long to enter Lucien's sanctum. Lucien was hovering over his alchemy table when she dropped her backpack on the floor.

“You summoned me, Speaker.”

Lucien turned around slowly and looked at Yisia. She looked angry.

“Have I upset you somehow, my dear?”

“Why me?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why did you ask for me and not Telaendril or Ocheeva or Teinaava or any other within the Sanctuary?”

“You are worried that I chose you because we are in a relationship,” Lucien stated calmly.

“Yes.”

“First, this assignment is not coming from me but from the Black Hand. They requested you. Two, do you honestly think I would disobey Sithis just because I prefer you over someone else?”

“No. Forgive me.” The bravado Yisia had come in with quickly dissipated under Lucien's scrutinizing stare. He could sense her trepidation and felt a strong urge to comfort her.

“Come here.”

Lucien opened his arms and Yisia wrapped her arms around him. His warmth was comforting. She inhaled deeply his familiar smell. She wasn't sure at what point he had begun to represent home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy with my writing lately. And to be honest I've been dreading the next several chapters, but I'll get through this. 
> 
> Hopefully...


	13. Purification

“How urgent is the mission?” Yisia asked with her hands still securely around her loved one.

“There is time for you to sleep, my dear,” Lucien said while stroking her hair softly.

“Good. I can hardly keep my eyes open.” Yisia let go of him and made her way to the bed. She slipped under the cover and Lucien came by to give her a soft kiss. “I met the Leyawiin Custodian. Seemed like a nice fellow.”

“He is one of my oldest friends.”

“Trustworthy then?”

“Yes. Now, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Only a sleepy hum was his answer. She had already fallen asleep. Lucien stood there for a while just looking at her. He knew why the others had asked for her for the assignment and he understood but he did not like it. He had come to care for her deeply and didn't want to lose her but neither would he go against the will of Sithis.

With a sigh Lucien walked over to his bookshelf, picked up the tome he had been reading before she came in, and sat down next to the fire. It would be several hours before the Redguard would wake up.

Lucien was making the final touches to a health potion when Yisia suddenly sat up in the bed. She was gasping for air and she looked bewildered.

“Father!”

“Father? Is everything alright?” Lucien looked at her concerned. It took a while for her to eyes to focus on his.

“I was floating in pitch black and I could sense there was someone there with me. Someone, who was waiting. I think it was Sithis. But why would he come to my dreams?”

He looked down to his feet. He should have known that something like this was bound to happen.

“Lucien, you know something. Tell me! Why would he come to me in my dreams?”

“There is a… situation. The Black Hand has decided to test your skill and your loyalty to Sithis.”

“Have I not proven myself?”

“This is complicated. The Black Hand has learned that the Dark Brotherhood has been infiltrated. By whom, and for what purpose, we do not know yet.”

“I'm not suspected, am I?”

“No. It was learned that the traitor has been active for quite some time, since before you joined the Brotherhood. That absolves you of any suspicion. What we do know is that there is some link between the traitor and the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. The traitor has tainted that place beyond repair.”

“Cheydinhal? There must be a mistake,” Yisia pleaded.

“Unfortunately not. You have been chosen to perform the ancient rite known as Purification.”

“Purification?”

“You must break one of the Tenets you have sworn to uphold. I know this is an unexpected turn of events, but drastic measures must be taken.”

“You can seriously mean…?”

“Ocheeva, Vicente Valtieri, Antoinette Marie, Gogron gro-Bolmog, Telaendril, M'raaj-Dar, and Teinaava. All of these family members have been called to Sithis.”

“You want me to kill them?!” Yisia was livid. There was no way anyone in the Sanctuary could have betrayed the Brotherhood.

“I am not pleased with this either. But the Dark Brotherhood is an ancient organization. We have survived for millennia. Sometimes, to ensure that survival, drastic measures are required.”

“They are my family!”

“Yisia, my love, listen. With the Purification, we cleanse the Dark Brotherhood of mistrust and treachery. Those who are slain are offered to Sithis as a symbol of fealty. And, hopefully, we kill the traitor in the process. Until the Purification is complete, no given Sanctuary will ever be considered secure.”

“Sithis would ask for his own children to be killed?”

“Legend says that the Night Mother bore Sithis five children, who she then killed so that their souls could go to the Dread Father. Now, our Dread Father has asked for his children of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and this assignment has been given to you. You must deliver their souls to our Father,” he said. He needed to make her understand that this was necessary.

“Lucien…”

“You can do this. You will do this and make sure no one will ever question your loyalty to Sithis or to the Dark Brotherhood.”

Yisia finally looked Lucien in the eye. She could see the trust in his eyes. Her dream filled her memory. This is what Sithis must have been waiting for. Her Father was waiting for her to do her job. She would have to kill her family but at least she would still have Lucien. Maybe that would be enough. The mere thought of sacrificing her family for Lucien made her realize just how much she cared for him. Sithis protect her, she was in love with him. Her Speaker.

“Very well. I'll do it. But I do not agree with this.”

“I understand.”

“Can I take some of your apples? They are still my family and deserve a quick death.”

“As many as you need.”

Yisia noticed that he had already prepared several of his poison apples ready for her. Apparently, he had anticipated her request. Without saying another word, she packed what she needed and left the fort. She didn't even think of eating something since it was highly unlikely that she would be able to keep it down.

The Sanctuary was quiet when she got there. It was as if the whole place was holding its breath in anticipation. Yisia greeted Gogron absentmindedly as she made her way to Vicente's room. The vampire would not be tempted to eat an apple, so she would have to kill him by other means. For him, she had taken a silver dagger with her. No one had been able to explain the reason why most undead were vulnerable to silver, but she was going to test the theory in reality. She had no other choice since vampires were notoriously difficult to kill. It wasn't like she could just light the old vampire on fire. That would alert everyone in the Sanctuary.

Vicente was sleeping on his stone slab when Yisia entered the room. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and to keep herself from crying.  After this there would be no turning back. Yisia looked at Vicente's sleeping face and raised the dagger over his heart.

“Forgive me.”

She brought the dagger down with all the force she could muster and it sank into the old man’s chest. Vicente snapped his eyes open before his body went lifeless. Yisia could see betrayal written in his eyes. She had a feeling that she would see the same look on many faces today.

Ocheeva, Gogron, Teinaava, Antoinette, and M'raaj-Dar were sitting around the dinner table and chatting about previous assassinations.

“Sister, come join us! Sit!” M'raaj-Dar greeted cheerfully. Yisia sat next to the Khajiit.

“Where's Telaendril?”

“She went to the woods to practice. Apparently, she felt her aim was lacking in the last assignment,” Ocheeva explained.

“Are those apples?” Gogron asked staring at the bag Yisia was carrying.

“Yeah, I found some beautiful ones at the market and couldn't resist them,” Yisia lied. She hated herself so much at that moment. This would be the last time she would ever be able to sit with her family.

“Well, care to share?”

“Leave it to Gogron to be able to smell food and then have the nerve to demand it to be shared,” Teinaava laughed.

“Actually, I bought these for all of us.” Yisia gave each of her Brothers and Sisters an apple.

“That's what I'm talking about! Always look out for your family,” Gogron claimed and slapped his large hand on Yisia's shoulder. As if she didn't already feel bad enough.

The assassins sank their teeth on the juicy apples and ate them with good appetite. Yisia looked with tears swelling in her eyes as one by one they convulsed before falling from their seat. It didn't take long for most of them to die because of the poison. Only the Argonians were still fighting for their lives. Their poison resistance would help them win the fight eventually so Yisia took out the Blade of Woe.

“Why?” Ocheeva hissed as the Redguard pressed the dagger on her throat.

“It is the will of Sithis.”

After a swift slash, Yisia could feel her hands being covered by Ocheeva's blood. Tears were now running down her face. These were her friends. Her Brothers and Sisters. She had already lost her original family because of a reckless murder and now she was losing her new family. If Sithis had a plan for her, it sure as Oblivion wasn't an easy one.

Teinaava was hissing at Yisia as she walked near him. If looks could kill, she would have been lying in the ground in agony. She couldn't blame Teinaava, she would have been angry as well.

Yisia couldn't look at the accusation in his eyes and she closed her eyes before slitting the Argonian's throat. She was covered in blood as she stood up. There was still one more to go. She would have to find Telaendril before she found out what had happened in the Sanctuary. Yisia did have a good idea where she was, though.

After drinking an invisibility potion, Yisia left the Sactuary and walked out of the city. She found Telaendril at the same waterfall where they had last seen.

“Dear Sister! Are you alright? You are covered in blood!” Telaendril worried when she saw Yisia.

“It's not mine.”

“The contract from the Black Hand?”

“Yes.”

“Did you manage to finish it?”

“I still have one more thing to do.”

“You should wash yourself first. You won't be able to go near any mark looking like that. And have you eaten anything? You look so pale.”

“No.”

“Come and sit down with me. I have some meat and small loaf of bread.”

They ate in silence. Or to be accurate, Telaendril ate and Yisia nibbled on a piece of bread but couldn't eat any of it. The last apple was sitting in Yisia's bag and she could practically hear it ordering her to finish the job.

Telaendril was telling a story in the hopes of cheering the Redguard up. She was worried for the young woman who had barely eaten and hadn't said a word for a long time. Being preoccupied with storytelling, the Elf was surprised when Yisia gave her a beautiful, red apple.

“What's this?”

“There was an apple tree. I don't think I can eat anything and I would hate it to go to waste.”

“Is everything alright? Can I help you somehow? I know this job isn't always the most pleasant but you do not have to bear it alone. You can tell me anything, you know this,” Telaendril said while giving the other woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes. I just don't want to waste food.” Yisia couldn't look at her friend in the eyes.

“Then we won't waste it.”

Telaendril ate the apple, hoping that the younger woman would open about whatever it was bothering her. She had barely finished the apple when she felt her throat contracting. It was becoming difficult to draw breath. Her muscles started to spasm and she lost the control of her movement. The Elf could feel Yisia's tears soaking her as the Redguard hugged her dying body.

“Please, please, please, forgive me.”

Yisia held her Sister's lifeless body long after it had drawn its last breath. She cried for the loss of both her families. For the deaths of her Sisters and Brothers. For the betrayal she was forced to do.

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before panic sat in she noticed the familiar scent of herbs, metal, and death. It was Lucien.

“I was worried when you didn't come back.”

Yisia looked around and realized it was already dark. She must have sat there for hours.

“The others are…”

“I know. I looked for you there. When I didn't find you or Telaendril, I came here. I remembered you telling me that this was your favorite place.”

“It was.”

“Can I do anything?”

“Help me.”

“Always.”

“I need to give them a decent funeral.”

“You wish to bury them?”

“No, some animal might dig them up. They don't deserve that.”

“I agree. We could burn their bodies.”

“Yes.”

“There is an abandoned bandit camp in the mountains. We could take them there and light a funeral pyre.”

“I know it. I killed the some bandits that resided there on my way to one of my first contracts.”

“Good. I'll take Telaendril and the rest there and make everything ready. You need to wash yourself and eat something and when you're done, meet me there.”

“I will,” Yisia said in a plain voice. She looked like a mere shell of herself.

“Yisia, please. I just lost seven members of my family. I don't want to lose you as well.”

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him with lifeless eyes. It was clear that something inside had died along with her family. Lucien could only pray that he would be able to get his beloved back.

Lucien lifted Telaendril into his arms and disappeared into the dark forest. Yisia stared after him for a while. Then she stripped the bloody armor she was wearing and jumped into the water. She reached the bottom of the pond and slowly released all the air from her lungs. How could she justify her own life after what she had just done? The only thing she deserved was death.

As her lungs started to burn for the lack of oxygen, an image of Lucien came to her mind. There was love and devotion shining in his eyes. NO! Yisia made her way back to the surface. She gasped her lungs full of the cool night air. There was no way she could abandon Lucien.

Yisia swam back to the shore and noticed that Lucien had left her a bar of soap and clean clothes. She took the soap and set to work. It took quite a while for her to get all the blood off her hair and from under her fingernails. The armor, though, was gone. She might be able to get the blood off but there was no way she would be able to wear it ever again. It might as well burn along with the bodies of her family. She didn't have anything to dry herself so she just put on the soft robes Lucien had brought her. They were clearly his own since they were too long for her. She secured them with a belt so she wouldn't trip on the hem.

She made her way to the abandoned bandit camp and saw that Lucien had already build the pyre and had placed the cloth-wrapped bodies of the members of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary on top of it. She wondered how he had managed to do all this but then she noticed Shadowmere standing near one of the tents. Having a horse does make things faster.

The Redguard placed her armor on the pyre and took the torch from Lucien. She walked around the pyre and lit it from several places before throwing the torch on the pyre. Lucien came to stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

“May they find peace in the embrace of our Dread Father.”

Yisia stared at the fire engulfing her Brothers and Sisters and pressed herself against Lucien. He was the rock she would lean on. The fire that would warm her. All the family she had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was painful to write :/


	14. Celedaen

“What will become of me now?” Yisia asked Lucien as they watched the funeral pyre wane.

“Your life in the Sanctuary is over. Now, you will serve the Black Hand,” the Speaker said as he pulled her closer.

“Meaning what?”

“You will receive contracts only from me.”

“You?”

“Yes. You know that the Black Hand consists of four Speakers and one Listener. Four fingers and a thumb, as it were.”

“Vicente explained it to me when I first came to the Sanctuary.”

“What he did not tell, because he did not know, is that the Black Hand also employs a few additional numbers. As every hand has fingers, so does every finger have a nail. Every finger of the Black Hand, every Speaker, has such a nail.”

“Nails?” Yisia looked amused.

“Don't laugh. They are called the Silencers. Each Speaker employs his or her own private assassin, to extend their reach and strike forth as necessary.”

“So who's yours?”

“My previous Silencer perished while fulfilling a contract. I hoped that that place would be filled by you.”

Yisia turned around surprised. Lucien was looking at her with a solemn expression.

“Me?”

“I trust you more than anyone in the family. Sithis guided you to me and I am not letting you go,” Lucien said before pressing his lips against hers.

Yisia could hardly believe her ears. A confession such as this was unexpected. She had never doubted her own feelings towards the man but she had assumed it was mostly one-sided affection. Clearly that was not the case.

The Redguard could feel desire rising inside her as the kiss deepened and it startled her. She detached herself from Lucien who looked at her with apprehension.

“I'm sorry. I can't… not now,” Yisia said while holding back tears. She had just burned the bodies of her family, sex was not a priority now.

“Yisia, you do not have to explain. I understand. I just wish to comfort you.”

Lucien held his arms at his sides trying to appease her. He hadn't intended to make her uncomfortable, just to give her a kiss. Yisia took a deep breath to calm herself and she stepped closer to him again. She took his hands to her own.

“I love you, Lucien. But this has been a very trying day for me. I need some time before I can even think about… you know.”

“I know. I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel pressured.”

“Okay.”

“And Yisia,” Lucien said, making her look into his eyes. “I love you, too.”

Despite everything that had happened to her in the last 24 hours, she couldn't help but smile after hearing his confession of love. She felt his arms close around her again and they just stood there for a while. When the northern wind made them shiver, Yisia finally looked Lucien in the eye once again.

“Do you have something for me to do?” Yisia asked.

“Are you sure? No one will think less of you if you wish to spend some time between assignments.”

“I know. I just need something to occupy my mind.”

“I do not want you to strain yourself, my love.”

“Thank you for your concern. But I really need something to do.”

“Very well.” Lucien handed her a sealed letter. “Here are the instructions. Unfortunately, I will not be able to see you for a while. I have to help others rebuild the Cheydinhall Sanctuary.”

“How will I get assignments then?” Yisia asked as she read the letter through.

“Dead drops. The letter I gave you has the information of the next dead drop where you will get the information. After you have finished your current assassination, go to Chorrol, a new letter will wait you there.”

“Okay.”

“It is also vital that these letters do not end up in someone else’s hands.”

“I'll burn them.”

“I want you to take Shadowmere with you.”

“But…”

“Please, as a token of my love and trust.”

“Very well.”

“And there is a more fitted robe for you in the backpack. Moving in stealth is difficult if you are tripping on the hem.”

“Very funny.” Despite the serious tone, Lucien could see the corner of Yisia's mouth twisting upwards. “Thank you, Lucien. I hope I see you again soon.”

“I hope so too. May the Night Mother watch over you, my love.”

“You as well.”

Yisia pressed a single kiss on his lips before mounting Shadowmere. She was anxious to get something to do.

Lucien watched after her with a worried expression. He was not concerned about her but about the Purification. Something felt off. He had expected Sithis to be pleased for their action but it was more like the Dread Father was still waiting for something. The Listener should know what's going on.

A sigh escaped Lucien's lips. He would have preferred to spend some time alone with Yisia. It was obvious that breaking the Tenets bothered her. It bothered him as well but it had to be done. He spared one last look at the direction the Redguard had went before collecting his belongings and starting his long walk.

When Yisia arrived at the Leafrot Cave, the birds were starting to wake up from their slumber. Shadowmere had made good time. She changed to the more form fitting robe and placed her dagger to the scabbard hanging from her belt. She walked over to her horse and stroked its muzzle.

“I won't tie you down. If something attacks you, protect yourself anyway you need. Whether it's kicking or running.”

Shadowmere stared at her when she spoke and nodded when she finished. It was as if it had understood everything she'd said.

Yisia took a deep breath and lowered herself into a crouch before entering the cave. According to Lucien, her target was an Altmer necromancer, Celedaen, who was trying to transform himself into a lich. She would have to try and figure out a way to weaken him enough to actually kill him. Last thing she wanted was a head-on collision with a necromancer.

The smell of rotting flesh and decay got stronger the further she went into the cave. This was definitely the right place. She could hear someone scuffling further on in the tunnels but her attention was drawn to an open book lying on a nearby table. It looked like a diary. She knew it was risky to step into the light but that book might hold the answers she needed.

Yisia waited patiently until the steps were moving away from her location. She then quickly made her way to the desk and glanced through the book. She had been right. It was a diary. The necromancer was writing down the steps of his research and transformation. Apparently, he had used a magic hourglass called the Sands of Resolve to turn himself into a lich and extend his life indefinitely. The process was not yet complete, however, and the hourglass had to remain on Celedaen's person for some time, as it contained his life force. Simply removing the hourglass from his possession might be enough to bring forth his demise. If only she had been better at pickpocketing.

Keeping herself in the shadows, Yisia made her way to the tunnel where she heard someone moving. A human like creature was walking between three altars in a restless pace. This had to be Celedaen. He was stuck somewhere between an Altmer and a lich in his transformation. He could still be clearly recognized as an Altmer but something about his complexion and movement seemed non-human. It probably wouldn´t be long until the transformation was complete. She would have to act fast.

Yisia sneaked closer and when he paused on the next altar, she carefully slipped her hand into his pocket. She could feel the hourglass with her fingertips when Celedaen pivoted around and backhanded her across the face. Crap! They were both so surprised by the other one that the necromancer didn't have time to ready a spell when Yisia relied on the one thing every female is taught to remember when fighting a man. She kicked him in the crotch. The Altmer went crossed-eyed as he fell on his knees. Yisia tackled him and pulled the hourglass from his pocket. She threw it across the room and it shattered on the wall. That really wasn't textbook pickpocketing. Her parents would have been mortified.

As the sand from the hourglass settled on the floor Yisia realized that the Altmer had stopped moving.  It had worked. She still wanted to be sure though, so she grabbed an old, rusty, two-handed axe that was lying in the corner and chopped his head off. Just to be sure.

The Redguard cleared the place of any loose coin, some valuable stones, and jewelry before leaving the cave. Shadowmere was peacefully eating some grass near the cave entrance and there was a large wolf lying on the ground next to it. Yisia walked over to the wolf and noticed half of its head was smashed in. With a startle, she realized that Shadowmere's left back hoof was covered in blood and something that reminded her of brain tissue. A smile was tucking her lips as she looked at the horse.

“You really are a member of the Brotherhood.”

She mounted the horse swiftly and patted it on the withers.

“Why don't we head to Chorrol to see what our Speaker wishes of us?”

Shadowmere let out a huff that almost sounded like an agreement before it started a steady gallop towards the city near the border of Hammerfell.


	15. Draconis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today. I just got them from my beta and couldn't wait to publish them. 
> 
> I want thank BloodxTearsxBones for giving me the boost I needed to make sure that I'll finish this story. It's one think to write something for your own fun but actually have some read it :) Thanks BTB!
> 
> There are still several chapters coming so let's get to it :)

Yisia was sitting at the Oak and Crosier and reading the assignment she had found in the dead drop the previous evening when she had arrived in Chorrol. Lucien definitely wasn't going easy on her. She had been contracted to kill an entire family and the only tip Lucien had been able to give her was the family matron, Perennia Draconis. She would have to talk to the old woman first and try to get the necessary information off her. Otherwise, finding her four children might take ages.

The innkeeper brought her the breakfast she had ordered. She might as well eat well before heading out. This job was going to take a while. Perennia lived on a farm near Bruma but beyond that Yisia couldn't plan because she honestly didn't know where to go. She just hoped that the old woman would co-operate since she really didn't want to torture anyone. Especially a helpless elderly woman.

After she had finished her meal she walked over to the Weylon Priory where the handyman was looking after Shadowmere. All the other horses were giving the black horse a wide berth.

“Where did you get this one? There's something ominous about it,” the handyman asked as he handed the rein to her.

“It was a gift. Best companion you can have on the road. It killed a wolf that tried to attack us,” Yisia answered as she mounted.

“Quite a feat. Your friend must truly value you.”

“He'd better. Thank you for taking care of it.”

“My pleasure, ma'am. Safe journey.”

Shadowmere's steady gait brought them to Bruma by early midday and after getting some guidance she continued her journey to the Draconis' farm. There was an old woman grubbing the garden. Yisia assumed it was Perennia. Upon hearing the Redguard's horse Perennia turned around and greeted the young women as she dismounted.

“Oh! Hello, there. I'm sorry, you startled me. My nerves get rattled rather easily these days, I'm afraid. Living alone will do that to you.”

“My apologies. Are you Perennia Draconis?”

“Yes, I am, dear. What can I do for you?”

“I'm here about your children,” Yisia said. She was really hoping that she would be able to get the necessary information without having to resort to unpleasant methods.

“My children? Whatever for? Oh! Oh, dear, excuse an old woman's stupidity! You're here to pick up my gift list!

“…Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Using your gift service was the smartest thing I've ever done. My children are spread across Cyrodiil, and it's so hard to shop for them all.” Perennia went inside the house and soon came back out with a piece of paper that she handed to Yisia. “So, here's the list of all my precious little ones, though I dare say they're not so little anymore. They grow up so fast.”

Yisia looked over the note and realized that the piece of paper had pretty much everything she needed to get this job done.

“You'll notice that the list gives each child's location and some suggestions for gifts. Oh, and here is the gold I'm supposed to give you. Now please go. Those children are so dear to me and I'd really like you to get them something special. Thanks again!”

“No, thank you.”

Yisia took the gold purse Perennia gave her and secured it to her belt before taking out her dagger and thrusting it straight into the old woman’s heart. The matron of Draconis family crumbled to the ground.

The Redguard cleaned and sheathed her dagger before calling Shadowmere over. She hoisted the lifeless corpse on the horse before mounting. If the old woman had been waiting for some errant boy to come over, there was no telling when someone would show up at the farm. Yisia had to hide the body.

When Shadowmere had carried them into deep woods, Yisia pushed the corpse off the horse. She could hear wolves nearby and was hoping that it wouldn't take long for the pack to find Perennia's lifeless body. Wolves would make sure no one could be able to tell how the old woman had died.

According to the list the now dead matron had given Yisia, she should first head to the Imperial City to take care of Matthias Draconis before continuing her journey south killing Perennia's children on the way.

As she rode towards the capital, she couldn't help but wonder how easy the old woman had actually made the job. Perennia had even given her descriptions of her children so Yisia could recognize them easily. The one in the Imperial City, Matthias, was actually one she had already met briefly when dealing with the Ayleid collector Umbacano. Matthias was one of his guards. They had chatted for a moment and the Redguard could remember the man telling how he tended to go for a walk in the nearby garden when he had a chance.

Once they arrived Yisia gave Shadowmere a friendly pat before she entered the city. She trusted the horse to be able to take care of itself and all the equipment she had left on its saddlebags. The Redguard made her way to the Talos Plaza District and Umbacano's house. She could see two of Umbacano's guards chatting by the front door. An Argonian and her target, Matthias Draconis.

“Hi, guys,” she greeted them cheerfully.

“Miss Sajen, you have business with lord Umbacano?” asked the Argonian, whose name was Usheeja as far as Yisia could remember.

“Not this time. I'm just stopping in the city to sell some stuff I've gathered on the road.”

“You don't seem to have gathered much,” Matthias commented looking at her. She wasn't carrying any bags or anything that might look worth selling.

“You didn't expect a dainty little woman like me to carry heavy burdens?”

“Considering that you explore ruins, I wouldn't call you dainty.”

“My thanks, kind sir. You two starting your shift?”

“Usheeja is. I'm planning to get something to eat before getting back to work.”

“Well, don't let me stop you. I have some things to take care of anyway. Pleasant day to you both,” Yisia said before she sashayed away. Both of the men stared after her and her behind.

“Quite a woman,” the Argonian hissed.

“That she is. What I would give to get my hands on that ass,” Matthias commented, still looking at the retreating woman.

“You and me both.”

Matthias said his goodbyes to Usheeja and promised to return within the hour. He then went for his traditional walk. As he entered the walled garden, he took a deep breath of all the blooming flowers. He still was a farm boy at heart.

“I was wondering if you'd show up.”

The feminine voice made him turn around and he realized being face to face with slyly smiling Yisia.

“If I had known you were waiting I would have come sooner.”

“Would you now?”

“Definitely,” Matthias said as Yisia pulled him to the shadows. She opened the clasps of his chainmail shirt and pulled it open. The young guard couldn't believe his luck. Just minutes ago he had been dreaming of her and, now, here she was clawing at his clothes.

“You do know there is a very comfortable inn nearby,” he commented as she finally had his chest bare.

“True but then I couldn't do this.”

There was a sharp pain near his ribs and everything felt dizzy.

“What did you…” His legs couldn't keep him up anymore and he collapsed against the wall.

“Give my regards to Sithis,” Yisia said as she covered the man's chest again. The poison worked fast once it entered his bloodstream. She placed an open beer bottle next to him after splashing some of the ale on him. Just a little precaution that should give her enough time to leave the city.

Yisia left the body in the shadows and walked out of the garden. With luck it would be a while before anyone found him. She quickly made her way to Shadowmere and took a heading towards Muck Valley Cavern where Sibylla Draconis dwelled. Apparently, the woman had found a kindred spirit in animals and wanted to live like them and with them.

Several worshippers of Vaermina were travelling to the Daedric Prince's Shrine and were able to give Yisia some directions that helped her journey. The cave, where Sibylla lived, proved to be much like Yisia had envisioned. There was a half-eaten and rotten deer in the corner and several beasts habiting the area. She quickly disposed of them and at the very end of the string of caverns she found Sibylla gnawing at something she could only hope was an animal bone. With a single arrow Yisia shot her down like the animal she was. Sibylla clearly had been more of a beast than a human at that point.

There were still two Draconis left and Yisia couldn't get out of the foul stinking cave fast enough. Luckily, the Drunken Dragon Inn was only a few hour ride away. She would get a decent meal and a bath there.

The inn proved to be warm and welcoming. The innkeeper readied her a bath as she ate some of the best roasted deer with wild mushrooms she had ever had.  When the owner informed her that everything was ready she took her leave from the company of the Imperial Soldier that had chatted with her.

Slowly Yisia sank herself in the warm bath all the way to her eyebrows. There were only a few pleasures greater in life than a tub full of scented, warm water. If only Lucien had been there to wash her back.

As Yisia meticulously cleaned herself, she had to wonder what would happen to her and Lucien. There was no way she could live in the Sanctuary again, way too many memories, and she doubted Lucien would be too thrilled if she moved permanently to fort Farragut. She had gathered quite a hefty sum of money. Maybe she should buy a small house of her own somewhere. Naturally, she would be on the road most of the time but somewhere deep inside her she yearned for a place where she could just leave her stuff. A home of sorts, a place where she could hang the heads of her enemies, as Gogron would have said.

With a sigh she got out of the bath and dried herself. She would have to talk her options through with Lucien when they saw each other again. But for now, she still had things to do and people to kill.

When Yisia entered the serving hall again she noticed that the Imperial Soldier was drooping in his chair. She gave the man a gentle nudge as she sat down and he opened his eyes. The innkeeper joined them at the table. There weren't many travelers at this time of the year and the inn was empty except for the three of them.

“Andreas, can I raid your wine rack? I think we all need some wine to keep the cold breeze of the upcoming winter away,” Yisia asked while she walked over to the bar.

“Sure, why not,” the innkeeper said, waving his hand.

“I'm not sure I should drink. I'm technically on duty,” the armored soldier said when Yisia handed glasses of wine for the men.

“It's one glass. I doubt you will get inebriated of that,” Yisia smiled as she took a sip of her own glass.

“Very true. To your health my lady.”

“Hear, hear. To your health,” Andreas seconded.

“No, to yours.”

Yisia lifted her glass to the men who were more used to drinking beer than wine and gulped the red wine down.

“A bit bitter to my taste. No offense, my lady,” the guard commented. He stood up to get a beer when he heard a clatter behind him. Feeling a bit unsteady he turned around to see Yisia calmly drinking her wine as the innkeeper twitched at her feet. Before he was able to ask, what was wrong with the other man, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground accompanied by the clamor of his armor.

Yisia finished her drink and placed the glass back to the table. It really was a shame she had to kill both of them but the soldier would have remembered her and she couldn't afford any wanted posters with her picture on it. She gave the innkeeper a little shove with her feet.

“I don't know who you and your family pissed off, but you made your bed and now you have to lay in it. A shame really. You were a great cook, Draconis.”

The Redguard stepped over the dead body of Andreas Draconis and went to pick up some of the meat she had had earlier. It would be a great addition to the dried food she usually carried around on the road.

Shadowmere was eating some hay at the inn's stable when it heard Yisia approaching. Its new owner was clearly an efficient woman. It liked that. Not to mention it got more exercise than with Lucien and she brought it apples and carrots. They continued their journey as Shadowmere crunched on a carrot and Yisia finished the wine bottle she hadn't poisoned.

Yisia dozed off to the steady gait of Shadowmere and when she felt it stop she was surprised to notice the gates of Leyawiin in front of her. She leaned down to hug the horse's strong neck.

“You never seize to amaze me. I think you've earned a reward,” Yisia said to her animal companion.

She guided the horse to the stable and ordered the stable boy to check Shadowmere's hooves and to brush its fur. They had been travelling nonstop for quite a while which would earn them both some pampering and Yisia had already had her share in the inn. It was Shadowmere's turn.

The city guards opened the gates to let Yisia into the city and she thanked them politely. Straight away she headed to the Argonian Custodian who could hopefully tell her something about her next contract.

“Sister, please come in.” If the Argonian was surprised to see Yisia once again at his doorstep he didn't show it in any way. He stepped from the doorway so she could get in. “What do you need?”

“Caelia Draconis.”

“A city watch guard. Works mostly nights. I've understood that she has a room at the Three Sisters Inn.”

“Any suggestions on how to get rid of her?”

“She wears her armor constantly on the job so I would recommend targeting her when she gets some sleep after her shift. I doubt even she is so paranoid that she would sleep in her armor.”

“I hope not. That would make my job much more difficult.”

The Custodian glanced outside.

“It's little past midnight. She's probably on duty at the moment.”

“So by noon tomorrow she should be fast asleep.”

“I would imagine so.”

“Thank you once again.”

“Don't mention it. That is what I'm here for. You might want to take the opportunity and get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning.”

“I think I'll do just that. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sister.”

Yisia curled up into one of the beds and it felt like the moment she closed her eyes the Custodian was already waking her up. It had been a long time since she had slept so soundly.

They both made their way to the Three Sisters Inn. The Custodian had promised to occupy the innkeepers so she would be able to sneak into Caelia's room undetected. He went to talk with the three Khajiits that took care of the inn as she sneaked upstairs where the rooms were.

Yisia didn't know which of the rooms belonged to Caelia but figured that the guard would be the only one sleeping at this hour. She would have to listen carefully at every door to figure out which one was the right one.

After several wrong doors, Yisia found one that she believed to be the right one. The door was thick but she could faintly hear a steady breathing and occasional snore. She checked her surroundings quickly to make sure there was no one around to disturb her. Then she proceeded to pick the lock deftly and slip into the room.

The curtains were pulled shut but there was enough light for her to see the sleeping figure in the bed. Now she just had to decide which method to use in disposing of the last of the Draconis family. The woman in the bed moved just enough for the covers to move a bit. By Sithis, she was paranoid enough to sleep in leather armor. Yisia didn't want to dull her daggers and cutting her throat would be too messy. Chocking would have to do. The Redguard just hoped she still remembered the hold one of the thieves working with her dad had taught her. Simply pressing a pillow against the woman's face wouldn't work. Caelia was a trained guard; she would be able to fight Yisia from that position.

She quietly moved next to the bed and slipped her left arm under the other woman until Caelia's throat was resting against the crook of her arm. Yisia then wrapped her fingers against her right bicep. She then proceeded to bend her right arm until her palm was resting flat against back of Caelia's skull. Pressing slightly with her right hand, Yisia tensed the muscles in her arms.

Caelia woke up and did her best to escape the choke hold but to no avail. Within seconds her body went limp but Yisia didn't let her go. She kept holding the other woman until she was certain the woman was actually dead and not just unconscious. The thief that had taught Yisia this hold had told her that making someone lose consciousness with that hold was easy but if you held someone too long they would die. Yisia wanted to be sure that the job was done. Eventually she released the cooling body from her grasp. A quick check of Caelia's pulse affirmed that the line of the Draconis family had met its end.

Yisia was surprised that the other woman hadn't woken up as she had taken the choke hold. That had been the one risk in her plan. She had been afraid that the woman would have woken too early.

Downstairs, the Custodian noticed from the corner of his eye Yisia coming back to the main hall and leaving the inn after giving him an inconspicuous nod. The deed was done. He kept chatting with the owners since it was doubtful that the Redguard would go to the safe house anymore and need him there. Besides, it was his job to uphold the image of a normal citizen of Leyawiin.

Shadowmere greeted Yisia with a playful nudge when she arrived at the stable. She paid the stable boy and steered the horse to the road. She would find the next assignment from the dead drop in Skingrad.


	16. Dead drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is getting near, my dear readers. Only a few more chapters left. This one is mostly a filler one (sorry about that) but pretty damn vital for the story :) Hope you still get something out of this.

“Damn you, Lucien.”

Yisia cursed quietly as she stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the dead drop inside the Castle Skingrad's well. Why, in the name of Sithis, did he have to leave her assignment in such a difficult place? She had had to wait until it was dark before she was even able to try and get the drop. For some reason the guards were not thrilled about letting a random woman poke around the count's well.

The Redguard could feel the letter with her fingers but couldn't quite grasp it. Damn it. She took a firm hold of the other side of the well and reached deeper until her feet weren't touching the ground. Finally she was able to reach the sealed letter. She leaned back until she was standing on her own two feet again.

Shadowmere was waiting for Yisia outside the castle. She absentmindedly scratched the horse behind its ear as she read the assignment. She was to go to Bruma and get rid of a Khajiit named J'Ghasta. Apparently he was a master of unarmed combat and was probably waiting for trouble. Great… Nothing like trying to assassinate a mark that knows someone is after them.

“I guess we're heading to Bruma this time. And it looks like our illustrious Speaker was in a hurry writing this one. Most awful chicken scratch I've ever seen him do,” Yisia said to Shadowmere.

Every now and then she worried for her sanity, since she only had a horse to talk to, but then again it was much more pleasant company than some. Yisia heaved a sigh.

“You know, Shadowmere, I really miss Lucien.”

Shadowmere gently nudged her with its muzzle. Yisia smiled at her companion before mounting it. She clearly wasn't the only one missing the Speaker.

She clicked her tongue sharply and Shadowmere started leisurely gait towards Bruma. Yisia was anxious to get the jobs done so she could see Lucien again.

* * *

 

Several days later Yisia sat down next to a small camp fire in the middle of the woods. She had kept a fast pace in her last few contracts and needed a little breather and warmth before she would continue.

The Khajiit, J'Ghasta, had proved to be less difficult than she had anticipated. She had found his house easily even though the man himself proved a bit more challenging to find. She had searched the house from top to bottom and hadn't found him. It had been an odd thump that gave her a clue. She had understood there had to be something beneath the house and after a little bit of poking around she managed to find her way to J'Ghastas's secret training room. The fact that he had been sleeping when she got there had made killing him a piece of cake.

After that she had killed an Argonian, Shaleez, who had resided in a flooded cave. That little swimmer had been more annoying than difficult to kill. Shaleez had been diving around in the cave and it had taken Yisia ages to flush out the other woman onto solid ground so she was able to finish the contract. Fighting in the water would have surely ended in the Redguard's death.

Alval Uvani's road to demise had been covered in mead. The poor Dunmer was extremely allergic to the honey in the mead and even a small drop of it paralyzed him. It hadn't take much of an effort from Yisia to break into his house in Leyawiin, when he wasn't around. There she had proceeded to hide most of the food around and mix little bit of mead into all the bottles that were in the house. Then it had been a waiting game. When the man had come back, he had taken a glass of wine. Little did he know that there was an assassin waiting for him. After the wine, mixed with a bit of mead, caused him to immobilize, Yisia had simply walked over to him and slit his throat.

In the Gnoll Mountains Yisia's target had been a large nord, Havilstein Hoar-Blood. Unfortunately she had been forced to kill his dog as well. The furry creature had tried to protect its owner, but it wasn't the only one with a protective streak. Shadowmere hadn't taken kindly to someone attacking its current owner, so it had charged the dog and stomped it to the ground. Eventually Yisia had to show mercy on the poor thing and kill it. A swift kick to the head from Shadowmere had also made sure that Havilstein hadn't given too much problems.

Now Yisia was sitting outside of an Ayleid ruin of Nornal. She had just collected another set of orders inside the ruins.

She tore another piece of the dried meat she had and mulled over the last few days. The targets she had been ordered lately had been a great deal more experienced in combat than the previous ones and it concerned Yisia a bit. True, she had managed to kill all of them but there were a few signs that something was off. Most of her targets had something in their possession that had a connection to the Brotherhood. Maybe she was just starting to be paranoid. These were probably some of the people that had had dealings with the traitor of the Brotherhood. Someone from Cheydinhal Sanctuary. That had to be it. Lucien was probably just tying some loose ends.

Yisia extinguished the little fire that had kept her warm. The sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon when she continued her journey to Bravil. Hopefully she could get there in time. Apparently her target, a Bosmer named Ungolim, prayed at the feet of the Lucky Old Lady every evening for hours. It would be her best chance to kill him. True, it would be public, but if this contract was anything like the others, the Elf would be too deadly to handle in close combat.

It was close to midnight when Yisia entered the city of Bravil. The city was almost like a second home to her by now. She had visited it several times during her travels and she felt a strange connection with the Lucky Old Lady. Too bad she had to kill someone at the foot of the statue. Hopefully the Lady wouldn't get upset.

The Redguard climbed up the side of the wooden two-story building that was one of the many circling the opening that had the statue in the middle. She settled on a perch while making sure she was covered in the shadows.

Ungolim was already standing in front of the statue with a torch in his hand. Yisia notched her arrow and took aim. She sent a quick apology to the Lady, slowly released the air from her lungs, and let the arrow fly.

Without wavering, the arrow hit its target and Ungolim collapsed to his knees making it look like he was still praying. Yisia secured her bow and leaped silently to the balcony of the building next to her. She would have to find a way out of the city without anyone noticing her.

“No!”


	17. Betrayal

“No! No, I’m too late! I thought I could get here in time, thought I could stop you!”

Yisia was slammed against the wall and a fist was hit next to her face.

“By Sithis, what have you done? What madness has claimed you? You have betrayed me, you have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood? Why, Yisia? Why?”

Lucien was looking down at Yisia, who was shaking under his furious gaze.

“Lucien…?” Yisia said while trying to hold back her tears. She had never seen her loved one so mad and to have all that anger focused on her…

“You, you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“No! What are you talking about?” She was starting to panic.

“Not here. Come.” Lucien took Yisia’s hand and walked her to a nearby house. He showed her in and ordered her to sit down. She sat there quietly as he paced around the living room.

“Lucien, please, what’s wrong?” The silent treatment was wreaking havoc on her nerves.

“Your first dead drop contract, you carried that out, killed Caladaen. After that, you eliminated the Draconis family, as ordered. Then… Then your dead drops went unvisited, your targets ignored. Instead, you have been systematically killing off all the members of the Black Hand!”

“What?!”

“J’Ghasta, Shaleez, Alvai Uvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood. Speakers and Silencers all. And Ungolim… the Listener himself!”

“I didn’t know! I swear! I just followed the orders!”

“I have given no such orders!” Lucien yelled at her.

Yisia scoured her latest dead drop order from her bag and gave it to Lucien. She had destroyed the previous ones, like he had told her. He read it silently with a serious expression.

“This is not my handwriting.”

“But this is the order I have found on the dead drop. I would have never followed it if I had known it wasn’t from you.”

“You did not have any suspicions?”

“I did but you were adamant that I shouldn’t contact you.” Lucien sat down next to her and hung his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry, my love. How can I fix this?”

“It is not that simple, I’m afraid. The surviving members of the Black Hand know that you’re innocent. They know you were only following orders,” he said before letting out a bitter laugh.

“You don’t mean that...”

“They believe I am the traitor.”

“Because I’m your Silencer?”

“Yes.”

“There has to be a way for us to prove them wrong. Neither of us is to blame!”

Lucien stared at the fake orders Yisia had given him.

“It is clear that the traitor somehow switched your order and has been sending you to the wrong dead drops. You and I have been deceived, my dear.”

“Wait, does that mean that there wasn’t a traitor in Cheydinhal?” Yisia felt like throwing up. Telaendril, Teinaava… All her Brothers and Sisters… Dead for nothing…

“Probably not. Someone has been planning this for a long time.”

“Dread Father forgive me…” She was crying and rocking herself back and forth. Lucien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

“Yisia, you are not to blame for the purification. That was sanctioned by the Black Hand. Their blood is not on your hands, but on the traitor’s.”

“They deserve justice! Someone must die for what happened to them!” Yisia was livid at this point.

“Someone will. We must find out who is behind this betrayal. We do not have much time. I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand. They want me dead.”

“I will not let that happen. Tell me what to do.”

“You must go to your next dead drop, lie in wait, and confront whoever drops off the false contract.”

“And you?”

“I must go into hiding. Fort Farragut is no longer secure. It is under watch by the Black Hand,” Lucien said and stood up.

“You’re leaving already?” Yisia was shocked by the fast pace everything was happening. She held on to his hand.

“My dear, it is not safe for me to linger.”

“Please, just a moment. I haven’t seen you in ages and there is no knowing when will be together again.”

Lucien pulled her to his arms and gave a single kiss on her forehead.

“I have missed you as well, my love.”

They held each other for a while until Yisia grew inpatient and her hands started to wander. She ignored his weak objections and opened both their robes so there would be nothing between them. Lucien pushed her backwards until she felt the wall against her back.

One of Lucien’s hands was caressing her breast while the other slowly made its way to her hip. His mouth was teasing the sensitive skin of her neck and Yisia couldn’t hold back her moans.

“Lucien, please.” She could feel his smile against her skin as his lips travelled near her ear.

“Tell me what you want,” he said in his sinful voice that made all her nerve endings work overtime.

“You.”

“I know that,” he said in a smug tone before leaning back slightly so he could see her face. “Yisia, look at me and tell me: How do you want me?”

She struggled to open her eyes and look at him. There was a teasing expression on his face and a bit of a challenge.

“Tell me what you want and I will give you anything. Do anything.”

Yisia’s head was spinning with the implication, and with several ideas. She could order him not leave her, for them to escape. He would do it. He would hate it but do it, because she asked. She would have hated herself as well. Retribution for Cheydinhal Sanctuary was due. Leaving was not an option, so she settled for the next idea that had popped into her head.

“Kneel.”

He raised his eyebrow slightly but kneeled down in front of her nonetheless. She raised her leg on his shoulder and pulled him closer. He caressed her elevated leg with his fingertips and placed soft kisses on her inner thigh. When Yisia looked down, she saw Lucien looking up at her with a crooked smile playing on his lips. She slipped her hand into his hair and guided his mouth to her quivering center.

Just one swipe of that talented tongue and Yisia had to bite her bottom lip to keep quiet. She could feel Lucien securing his other hand around the leg that was resting on his shoulder and the fingers of the other caressing her inner labia, occasionally slightly dipping in. That damn tease. He knew that would make her beg in no time.

He kept flicking her clit with his tongue, enjoying the silent gasps and broken moans. When he felt her grip on his hair tightening, he slowly pushed two fingers into her dripping sheath, pressing them against the slightly rougher surface just little bit inside of her.

Yisia’s heel was digging into his back as she was trying to pull him even closer. Her supporting leg was shaking as she felt her body spiraling out of control. All she could feel was his touch as he kept driving her towards release. When it finally hit her, it was like a tidal wave spreading from her center and rushing over her entire body. Without Lucien’s hold on her, she surely would have collapsed onto the floor.

Lucien kept playing her until she finally had to pull his mouth off her when the sensation became overwhelming. He gave series of kisses on her thigh as he pulled his fingers free of her pulsing heat. With gentle hands he lowered her other leg back to the ground before standing up. As Yisia was trying to remember how to breathe, Lucien rested his forehead against hers while slipping his hands on her hips.

“I love you, Yisia,” he said quietly as he held her against himself. She looked into his eyes and lifted her hand to caress his cheek, feeling the fresh stubble. A soft smile grazed her lips as she gazed the man who had changed her life.

“I love you too, Lucien. With all my heart.”

Their lips sought each other as she lifted her leg to wrap it around him. He lined himself to her entrance and pressed forward to her welcoming depths. As she engulfed him with her heat, he let out a low moan of his own. When he hilted, he took a deep breath to help him focus. He wanted to take it slow and make it last. There was no knowing when they would have a chance like this again.

Lucien pulled almost completely out before pushing back in with the same tormenting pace. Again and again, until they were both panting. He moved his hand between them and started to rub her already sensitive pearl.

“Come for me once more,” he breathed through clenched teeth. He was practically shaking as he tried to hold back his own orgasm.

During a particularly hard thrust Lucien squeezed her clitoris between his fingers. Yisia dug her nails into his shoulders, arching her back as she came. Neither of them understood how but he sank even deeper into her as the convulsing tunnel milked him into his release.

They stood there for a moment before Lucien kissed Yisia’s neck, tasting the faint salt that had risen to her skin. He carefully pulled out of her and reached for a scarf on the nearby shelf. Yisia took the piece of cloth from him and cleaned both of them so they were able to make themselves presentable once again.

The pair slipped out of the city under Lucie's invisibility spell and were greeted by a cheerful Shadowmere. Lucien circled Yisia with his arms once again.

“I’ll wait for you in Applewatch, the farm where you killed the old Draconis woman. It should be empty and safe.”

“You should take Shadowmere. It could help you.”

“Not this time. I would be an easy target, it is just too recognizable.” Shadowmere huffed disapprovingly. “Besides, I need to know that someone I trust is watching after you.”

“I’ll come there as soon as I find out who is responsible for this.”

“I know. I will wait for you. Go and may Sithis help you.” Lucien gave her one final kiss and disappeared into the shadows. Yisia quickly mounted Shadowmere and the horse took off in a gallop. It seemed to sense the urgency at hand.

When Yisia arrived to Anvil she simply jumped off Shadowmere, trusting it to take care of itself, and entered the city. It took her a while to find the dead drop location and, after making sure there was nothing in it, she put on her invisibility ring and disappeared into a nearby, shadowy corner.

The sun was only giving a hint that it might rising soon when a suspicious looking Bosmer approached the dead drop. He kept glancing around nervously and it didn’t take long for Yisia to understand that this was not the traitor himself, only a messenger.

As the Bosmer reached for the dead drop, Yisia walked behind him and placed her dagger on the man’s throat.

“Tell me what I want to know and you might walk away from this.”

“Please, don’t kill me. I’ll tell you anything!”

Yisia’s face distorted with disdain. This man was absolutely pathetic.

“Who told you to bring the message here?”

“I don’t know his name, and his face was in shadow. He called to me yesterday as I walked by the lighthouse. I think he lives there!” He was practically falling over on his own words as he tried to explain everything.

“Lighthouse?”

“It’s just outside the city walls. I think the robed man has lived there for quite some time. In… in the cellar. I don’t know what goes on down there, but there’s a horrible smell coming from underneath that door. It’s like… something died inside!”

Yeah, that was definitely the right place, Yisia thought to herself.

“Listen, that’s all I know, really! Maybe Ulfgar Fog-Eye can tell you more. He’s the lighthouse keeper, and probably rented out the cellar. Talk… talk to Ulfgar. He’s sure to have the key to the cellar. You know, if… if you want to get down there! Now please, just let me go!”

“Hand over everything that the robed man gave you.”

“Here! There’s only this letter and a purse of coins. They’re yours!”

“Good. Get out, don’t look back, and don’t tell anyone about this. Otherwise, I’ll find you.”

“I’ll keep quiet! I swear!”

Yisia let go of the man, who took off running without looking back. He would probably run to a safe place, look for something to drink to calm his nerves, and find the spiked mead bottle she had placed in his bag. After drinking that he wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

She read through the next “contract” and noticed that whoever it was writing these orders, he was getting ready to get rid of her as well. Why else would the next dead drop be under one of the beds in the Leyawiin Coast Guard Station. She would surely be captured if she went there.

Finding the lighthouse proved easy, but Yisia had to climb all the way to the top to find Ulfgar. He didn’t put up much of a fight for the key to the cellar. Apparently he wasn’t impressed with his tenant and wanted to find some reason to get rid of the robed man. Ulfgar also told her that the man wasn’t at the cellar at the moment. Had been gone for a few days apparently.

As she walked to the cellar door the smell of death and decay hit her. After entering the reason for the smell became obvious. There were several corpses lying around the basement. This guy definitely wasn’t much of a cleaner.

Yisia checked every box and barrel hoping to find something that would be sufficient proof of Lucien’s innocence. What she didn’t expect to find was an altar of sorts.

The traitor had a decomposed woman’s head on a silver platter surrounded by candles. Opposite it was a large armchair with a diary. The man clearly wasn’t expecting anyone to find his little hideout.

The Redguard browsed through the diary and hurried back to Shadowmere. She would have to get to Lucien as soon as possible. The traitor was part of the Dark Brotherhood. By Sithis, he was part of the Black Hand itself. And he blamed Lucien for everything. Lucien had been contracted to kill the traitor’s mother years ago when he had been just a little boy. Revenge had consumed him for losing his mother and he was determined to take Lucien’s mother as retribution. The traitor was after the Night Mother! He had to be stopped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were going way too smoothly, something had to go wrong


	18. Traitor

The Applewatch farm was quiet when Yisia arrived there. She hadn't been there since she had killed the matriarch of the Draconis family. She couldn't wait to tell Lucien what she had found out. His innocence would be easy to prove now.

“Silencer! At last you've arrived! Fear not, for the crisis that has threatened the Dark Brotherhood has finally come to an end.” When entering the farm house she was greeted by a robed female Altmer along with three men. ”I am Arquen, speaker for the Black Hand. As you can see, we have dealt with the betrayer, Lucien Lachance! No longer will you serve as his puppet!”

Yisia couldn't move. The Altmer proudly pointed at a stripped and mutilated corpse hanging upside down from the rafters. Even with excessive amount of cuts and missing pieces of flesh, she could clearly recognize the face of her loved one. She had been too late. She had failed him.

Arquen kept talking about their kill and how Yisia would be bestowed the title of Speaker, taking Lucien's place in the Black Hand. The Redguard couldn’t care less. Her lover was cut open like a pig! She had felt awful after the Purification and this… this was worse. There was nothing anymore  worth staying in this realm for. With luck, her death would reunite her with Lucien and with the rest of her Brothers and Sisters.

“Speaker!” Yisia tried to focus on the woman next to her. “The Black Hand is now in a state of disarray. The Black Hand without a Listener is like a hand without a thumb. Even the Listener's successor is dead! So, we have no choice but to invoke an ancient ritual. We must wake the Night Mother from her slumber, and seek her guidance.”

The Night Mother. She was still in danger. Yisia would have to save her before she herself would be able to embrace the eternal sleep. The Redguard looked at the three men and tried to figure out which one of them was the traitor. It couldn't be Arquen since she was the last target the traitor had given her.

“Where do we need to go?” Yisia asked with an emotionless voice. She couldn't afford to break down. She had to save Mother and kill the traitor.

“I will lead us there,” Arquen said, opening the door and stepping outside. The three men followed her but Yisia stood still, looking at Lucien.

“Are you coming, Speaker?” One of the men asked, looking at Yisia.

“Give her a moment to admire the corpse. It really is a thing of beauty. The punctures and slashes are almost… poetic,” another man commented calmly.

“Very true. We will head south. You have a horse so you should be able to catch us easily. Take all the time you need to take any revenge you wish on that traitorous bastard,” Arquen said with a smile playing on her lips. She looked way too pleased about Lucien's death to Yisia's liking.

The four assassins walked down the road as Yisia stared after them until they disappeared out of sight. Then she turned around and looked at Lucien's mangled body. She clenched her teeth and blinked away the tears rising to her eyes. Carefully she took down Lucien's body and wrapped it in clean sheets she found from the closet. There was no way she was going to leave Lucien to be eaten by wildlife. She gathered dry wood and everything that would burn well and built a platform in the middle of the house. She smashed every single bottle of strong alcohol against the walls, making the place flammable.

When Yisia finished her preparations she pressed a kiss on Lucien's cold forehead. A single tear rolled down her face as she walked out before turning around and throwing a fire bolt inside. The farmhouse went up in flames quickly.

“May you find peace in the embrace of our Dread Father. I will join you once Mother is safe.”

Yisia and Shadowmere caught up with the other assassins in no time. Even Shadowmere seemed to be cautious of the other Brotherhood members. It could sense Yisia's suspicion. The five assassins made their way in the fading light with Arquen leading them. The Redguard kept a keen eye on her travelling companions as she tried to decipher who was the traitor.

Night had fallen over Cyrodiil when the group arrived to the gates of Bravil. The guards took one look at Arquen and they were let in and left alone. Clearly there was an ‘understanding’. Arquen led them into the city, through the empty streets, and to a familiar statue.

“Behold, the Night Mother! The locals call this statue the Lucky Old Lady. They have no idea how lucky they really are. For this stone effigy masks the entrance into the Dark Brotherhood’s most revered unholy site – the crypt of the Night Mother herself! I will recite the incantation and we can proceed down into the crypt and seek audience with the Night Mother.”

The others circled around the statue with expectation building inside them. Arquen kneeled in front of the statue and lifted her hands in prayer.

“Unholy Matron, we of the Black Hand beseech you! Reveal yourself now, most magnificent Night Mother, so that we may seek your guidance!”

The statue twisted as if in agony and revealed a hidden passage down to the crypt. Arquen went down and others followed her quickly. As Yisia entered the crypt she noticed that a ghostly figure rose from a stone casket and stood in front of the assassins.

_“What is the meaning of this desecration? Who has disturbed my ancient slumber?”_ Night Mother's angry voice echoed in the crypt.

Arquen groveled in front of the Unholy Mother, begging for her forgiveness and guidance. Yisia slowly moved her hand to the hilt of her dagger. It wouldn't be long now. The traitor would surely reveal himself soon.

_“Ah, yes. I have been expecting you. The Listener now kneels by Sithis, as does his successor. There is a traitor amongst you.”_

“The traitor is dead, dear mother. We have come now to ask your blessing. Anoint one of us as your Listener, so we can restore the Black Hand!” Arquen pleaded.

_“Foolish little girl, Lucien Lachance served Sithis til his dying breath. The Black Hand remains tainted by betrayal. Restoration is impossible.”_

“Enough! Enough of this! You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me! I will destroy your Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood will fall!” One of the men drew out his dagger and attacked the others. Yisia considered it actually a bit disgraceful how easily the two men died.

Arquen was screaming Yisia to kill the traitor and considering all the pain that man had caused, the Redguard was more than willing to oblige. Yisia tackled the Breton to the ground and stabbed him multiple times. Arquen stood next to her shocked that she hadn't realized that Mathieu Bellamont had been the traitor instead of Lucien. Yisia couldn't care at this point how the other woman felt, she had finally gotten her revenge.

_“Yisia, my child. At last we meet. I have been following your strange journey through the Dark Brotherhood, young one.”_   Yisia turned her attention to the Night Mother and felt the love fill her heart. _“Your killing of the old man Baenlin, the execution of Adamus Phillida, the way you stalked and murdered each member of the Draconis family, your Purification of the Cheydinhall Sanctuary. You, a mere underling, even managed to single-handedly eliminate half of my Black Hand!”_

“Mother, I live only to serve the Black Hand,” Yisia said quietly fearing that she might have angered the Unholy Matron and that she might be denied reunion with her family.

_“I know, dear child. I know. You carried out your orders to the letter, in the name of the Black Hand. How could I be anything but happy with you?”_

“But Matron, she killed…” Arquen tried to interrupt but was stopped by the Night Mother.

_“Silence! My anger lies with you and the rest of my children. You see, I have known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy. I knew of his thirst for vengeance. I could have informed my Listener. But I refused! Refused to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak! I allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course. Just as I allowed you to intercept him.”_

Yisia didn't say anything as she was seething inside. All the deaths of her family, of Lucien could have been prevented. But that proved to be a fleeting thought. She swiftly realized that if Sithis wanted someone on their side not even the Night Mother could prevent that. Her family’s destiny had been sealed long ago.

_“Our destinies have been interwoven. The Dread Father foresaw it all! You were meant to kill the traitor! You were meant to be named Listener of the Dark Hand!”_

“Me?”

_“You possess strength and cunning and a heart as black as midnight. You were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother´s womb.”_

“What happens now, Unholy Matron?” Arquen asked. If she disapproved of Mother's decision, she didn't show it in any way. She had already been scolded by the Matron and didn't want to experience that again.

_“There is much work to be done. You and my dear Listener will go to the Cheydinhall Sanctuary. You, Arquen, are to serve Yisia as her humble servant and guide as she settles for her new role. This crypt will be closed from both of you from now on but you, my dear Yisia, should come to my statue at least once a week so I may tell you who have prayed for my help. Then you are to inform the Speakers of the targets and they shall take care of everything. Presently there is only one Speaker so you must find suitable replacements for the others and for the fallen Brothers and Sisters of the Cheydinhall Sanctuary.”_

Yisia stood still gripping the Blade of Woe in her hand. She realized that she wouldn't be able to join Lucien by Sithis' side yet. There was still something to do.

The Night Mother gently placed her hand on Yisia's dagger and its magical hum increased.

_“I have unlocked the dagger’s true power. Lucien Lachance gave this to you when you first met. Keep it close to you at all times. Now, you must leave this crypt, and serve our Dread Father till your dying breath!”_

The Night Mother's specter disappeared and it felt like all the warmth had left with her. Arquen touched Yisia's shoulder hesitantly before showing her to lead them out of the crypt. Outside the fresh air filled Yisia's lungs and she could hear that behind her the statue covered the entrance to the crypt.

“Honored Listener! I offer myself as your humble servant and guide. Please, allow me to mentor you in your new role,” Arquen said with respect laced voice.

“Listen, I need a moment for myself. You go to Cheydinhall Sanctuary. Clean it and start recruiting new members.”

“Of course, Listener. May I ask what you will do?”

“I’m going to check the other Sanctuaries and try and find us some Speakers. Oh, and from now on I want to meet every single future Silencer before they get their new assignment. We don’t want another Bellamont in the midst of us.”

“Yes, Listener. Do you require me to arrange a guide for you?”

“No. I got that one covered,” Yisia said. She had already decided that she would turn to the Custodian of Dark Brothehood’s Leyawiin house.The Argonian was trusted by Lucien and hence was trustworthy also in Yisia’s eyes.

Arquen bowed to her Listener respectfully and took her leave. Yisia turned her gaze to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. She nodded her head slightly and walked out of the city gate.

* * *

Yisia was lying on her bed, looking back at the past months. Almost six months had passed since Lucien’s death and Yisia had buried herself in work rebuilding the Black Hand. There were finally four Speakers and each of them had a suitable and trustworthy Silencer. She had even managed to find a follower for herself. One that had gotten Night Mother’s blessing. Arquen was still a Speaker even though Yisia couldn’t stand the woman in her sight. Not after the Altmer had let it slip that she’d eaten some of Lucien’s flesh after killing him. Only Night Mother had been able to stop Yisia from demanding retribution.

The Night Mother… Yisia could hear her voice always, talking, comforting, and calming. After Lucien’s death, Yisia had been so alone that she had shut out the world. Only Mother had been able to get through to her and help her with her grief. Yisia had gotten used to her constant company and often talked with the Unholy Matron just because she felt like it.

Bravil had proven to be a cozy place to rest between travelling around Cyrodiil. Yisia had bought herself a place of her own in the city just so she was able to stay close to the Matron. Even though the Redguard rarely went on assignments anymore she still travelled around to make sure that she knew how the Sanctuaries were doing in Cyrodiil and other parts of Tamriel.

_“My dear child, our Dread Father needs you,”_ the Night Mother's voice reached Yisia.

“I’m yours to command,” Yisia immediately sat up. If Sithis asked for her there was something serious going on.

_“There is something very wrong in Kvatch and it needs to be solved.”_

“In Kvatch? I’ve heard that there is some restlessness there but nothing specific.”

_“One of the daedric princes is causing problems. And that means problems for the Dark Brotherhood. You must go there and resolve this.”_

“Yes, Mother.”

Yisia didn’t waste any time. She gathered everything she thought she might need and went to the stables to saddle Shadowmere. The scenery flew by them as they made their way to Kvatch as quickly as possible.

As the Redguard got closer to the city, a lonely elf ran towards her, screaming that she should turn around. Apparently a Gate to Oblivion had opened near the city and different creatures were pouring out of it. The whole city was in flames and in chaos. The news didn’t really encourage Yisia but Sithis had given her an order. One she was determined to fulfill.

Yisia was stopped again by a guard when she reached the entrenchment the city guards had made in order to protect the retreating citizens.

“What happened here?” the woman asked the agitated guard.

“We lost the damned city, that's what happened! It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed,” the guard ranted before Yisia got frustrated and interrupted him.

“How are you going to fix this?”

“Fix this? We can't even get into the city with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way.” He pointed behind him. In front of the city gate there was a circle of fire that looked like it led to something out of that world. It was protected by creatures that looked like piles of living stone. “We're doing our best to protect the civilians that got out of the city and making sure that the beasts don't run over us.”

It was becoming clear to Yisia that the guards weren't going to resolve the situation. They were barely able to stand their ground without wetting their pants. There was no way they were going to close the gate.

“Listen, do you know how to close the gate?” Yisia asked.

“No, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own.”

Yisia gave a tightlipped nod. She wasn't taking any orders from this pathetic excuse of a guard. She took orders only from Sithis and the Unholy Mother. And they had asked her to fix the situation so that the Dark Brotherhood could continue its business in Kvatch as usual.

She dismounted Shadowmere and pulled out her bow. The stone guards would have to be destroyed first so she could enter the Gate. Her weapon had been blessed by Sithis himself and the creatures were no match for her. As she stepped through the Gate she noticed a dark figure by her side. A small smile grazed her lips as she realized it was Shadowmere. It wasn't going to abandon its Listener.

The pair was greeted by a red-tinted scenery. The sky was red and the grey landmasses were surrounded by lava of sorts. Large, vaguely humanlike, grey creatures were walking around the area with bizarre looking weapons in their hands.

One of them noticed Shadowmere, which wasn't really surprising. Horses probably weren't that usual in Oblivion.  Unfortunately the creature didn't know what it was getting into as it attacked Shadowmere. The horse kicked and stumped the foul thing to the ground until it finally stayed down. Yisia walked over to the grey creature and turned it around. To her surprise it looked a bit like a Dunmer. Except it had horns. This must be one of those daedras that most daedric princes used as servants. There were even rumors that some mages were able to summon these things to Tamriel to do their bidding,

Shadowmere huffed impatiently and Yisia had to agree with it. They didn't have time for this sort of distraction. Closing the Gate was the most important thing. After that they could return to Cyrodill and their normal lives of murder and mayhem.

The road was pretty straight forward and it didn't really give them a possibility to get lost. Despite having a scary reputation, the daedras proved to be quite easy to kill. By Sithis, Shadowmere probably killed more of them than Yisia. They reached a high tower in the center of the landmass and made their way through the spacious halls until reaching a locked door. After breaking her last lock pick in the lock, Yisia muttered to herself that they would have to find the key to go forth.

They managed to find a door they could open and it led to another tower via a narrow bridge. Too narrow for Shadowmere. Yisia made her way across and found a large room that had one daedra that died with little effort and a member of Kvatch city guard in a cage. The man was barely alive anymore but he did have the knowledge Yisia needed. There was something called the Sigil Stone on top of the larger tower that kept the Gate open. The dead daedra had the key she would need to get there.

Shadowmere waited patiently as Yisia came back to it and opened the door. They continued their way up killing daedras on the way. At the very top, there was a ledge and at the end of it a large, glowing sphere floating in the air on a pillar of light. It had to be the Sigil Stone.

Yisia slowly placed her hands on the sphere, planning to move it somewhere where it would be safer to destroy. As she touched it, a wave of power shot from the Sigil Stone, throwing her against the wall. By sheer dumb luck she had managed to retain her hold of the Stone and remove it from its place. Unfortunately Yisia had hit her head and she could feel something warm trickling down her neck and she was finding it hard to keep her sight in focus. Shadowmere let out a concerned neigh and smashed the Sigil Stone into pieces only to see that its owner had already lost her consciousness.

As darkness surrounded her, she heard a familiar voice echoing in her head.

“What is the color of night?”

“Sanguine, my Brother.”

“Come home, my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends "Dread Father, guide me" but fret not Yisia's story is not over. I made this in to a series and I'm planning on writing little pieces about Yisia's life. 
> 
> I know this ending is rather depressing (as told to me by ElvenSister) but it was necessary considering what I have planned for the future. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos', and for simply reading this. When I started this I was sure it wouldn´t get read by you have proved me wrong. Thank you and cookies for everyone :)


End file.
